


Open Your Eyes

by Kayka_U



Series: One Shot [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universary, Bottom Louis, M/M, Mpreg, Top Harry, romans
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Louis, otwórz wreszcie swoje oczy i zobacz jak bardzo cię kocham”<br/>Harry go kocha. Nick się nim tylko bawi i wkrótce go zostawi. A Louis nie potrafi żadnej z tych rzeczy dostrzec.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Zajęcia nareszcie dobiegły końca, na co wszyscy studenci odetchnęli z ulgą i szybko pakując notatniki do toreb i plecaków, opuścili salę. Harry podobnie jak reszta, jak najprędzej się spakował, jednak zamiast ruszyć w kierunku wyjścia, skierował się do stolika, gdzie siedział on – Louis Tomlinson. Chłopak oczarował go już podczas pierwszego spotkania, kiedy to kilka miesięcy wcześniej po raz pierwszy zobaczył go na zajęciach. Był piękny – błyszczące, błękitne tęczówki, roztrzepane, karmelowe włosy, wysokie kości policzkowe, wąskie, różowe usta, lekko zadarty nos i ten nieziemski tyłek, który opinały ciasne jeansy. Tak bardzo chciał się z nim umówić, ale za bardzo bał się odrzucenia. Co prawda nieraz słyszał od innych, że sam jest przystojny i bardzo atrakcyjny, jednak dalej nie potrafił znaleźć w sobie odwagi, aby zaprosić gdzieś chłopaka. Dzisiaj to mogło się zmienić. To znaczy nie spotka się z nim na randce, ale jednak będzie miał okazję spędzić z nim trochę czasu po zajęciach. Liczył na to, że lepiej się poznają i może z czasem ze zwykłych znajomych zostaną przyjaciółmi, a później kimś więcej. Tak bardzo tego chciał.

Dzisiaj profesor Morgan, który prowadził zajęcia z literatury, ogłosił tematy projektów, które muszą przygotować na zaliczenie przedmiotu. Sam wybierał pary i przydzielał im lektury, które mieli opracować. Harry’emu dopisało szczęście i został przydzielony do Louisa. Kiedy to usłyszał, miał ochotę krzyczeć jak zakochana nastolatka.

\- Cześć Lou – zatrzymał się przed ławką chłopaka i obserwował go jak podnosi się ze swojego miejsca. Jego niebieskie tęczówki utkwiły w zielonookim, a na twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, który wywołał dookoła jego oczu urocze zmarszczki. Harry poczuł jak jego serce zaczyna bić szybciej na ten widok.

\- Cześć Harry – wyszedł z ławki i skierował w stronę wyjścia, a Styles podążył za nim.

\- Wiesz, tak myślałem, że moglibyśmy się umówić, kiedy spotkamy się w sprawie projektu – wyjaśnił.

\- Jasne. W tym tygodniu, do piątku mam popołudniową zmianę w kawiarni, ale sobotę mam całą wolną. Pasuje ci?

\- Oczywiście, moglibyśmy się spotkać u mnie. Co ty na to? – zaproponował Harry –Chyba, że wolisz u siebie - dodał szybko.

\- Nie, u ciebie jest ok – odpowiedział z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Świetnie – odpowiedział, wyciągając swój telefon – Wpisz swój numer, później wyślę ci adres – podał urządzenie niższemu chłopakowi. Louis wziął od niego aparat i wstukał w niego ciąg cyfr.

\- Proszę – oddał telefon właścicielowi.

\- Lou! Ruszaj się! – dobiegł do nich obcy głos. Kilka metrów dalej stał przystojny brunet, który z wyczekiwaniem wpatrywał się w szatyna.

\- Już idę, Zayn – odkrzyknął i ponownie spojrzał na loczka – W takim razie do zobaczenia – posłał mu szeroki uśmiech i odszedł w kierunku mulata, do którego właśnie podszedł jeszcze jeden chłopak. O ile Harry dobrze pamiętał, nazywał się Liam Payne.

\- Jesteś głupi – Styles podskoczył słysząc za sobą dobrze znany mu głos. Nie spodziewał się tego.

\- Niall, wystraszyłeś mnie – odpowiedział, odwracając się w stronę blondyna – Czemu twierdzisz, że jestem głupi? – zmarszczył brwi.

\- Serio? Zapraszasz go do domu, gdzie jest Nick – odpowiedział, zakładając ręce na piersi.

\- I co z tego?

\- Harry – westchnął – Z tobą to czasem gorzej jak z dzieckiem. Mówisz, jakbyś nie znał Nicka. Louis jest atrakcyjny, bardzo atrakcyjny. Nie zdziwię się, jeśli wpadnie w oko twojemu kuzynowi. Nie chcę, żebyś później cierpiał, kiedy Louis ulegnie Nickowi.

\- Daj spokój – machnął ręką – Po pierwsze Nicka nie będzie wtedy w domu, po drugie nie ma pewności, że faktycznie będzie tak jak powiedziałeś.

\- Jesteś naiwny - westchnął cicho, kręcąc głowę, ale już nic więcej nie dodał.

*****

Dźwięk dzwonka rozległ się po mieszkaniu. Harry od razu zerwał się z kanapy i pognał do drzwi. Ostatni raz zerknął do lustra poprawiając swoje loki i wygładzając białą koszulkę. Otworzył drzwi, a jego serce przyspieszyło na widok Louisa.

\- Hej – przywitał się szatyn z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Cześć, wejdź – odsunął się, robiąc miejsce dla chłopaka. Szatyn pozbył się kurtki i butów, i loczek poprowadził go do salonu – Siadaj – wskazał na kanapę – Napijesz się czegoś? – zaproponował.

\- Herbaty, jeśli to nie problem – Harry tylko się do niego uśmiechnął i zniknął w kuchni.

Wrócił po kilku minutach niosąc dwa kubki z herbatą i wzięli się do pracy. Szło im dość gładko, chociaż mogło iść jeszcze lepiej, gdyby Styles co chwilę nie odpływał wpatrując się w Louisa, który albo był niczego nieświadomy, albo udawał, że tego nie widzi.

Od pracy oderwał ich dźwięk zamykanych drzwi, a po mieszkaniu rozniosło się głośne „Wróciłem!”. Po chwili w salonie pojawił się wysoki chłopak. Jego brązowe włosy były ułożone w quiffa, brązowe oczy utkwiły w Tomlinsonie, gdy tylko go ujrzał, a na twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech.

\- O, mamy gościa – odezwał się, podchodząc do kanapy – Cześć, jestem Nick – wyciągnął rękę w kierunku mniejszego – Kuzyn i współlokator Hazzy.

\- Louis – uścisnął jego dłoń, a na twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

\- Haz, czemu nie mówiłeś, że masz tak uroczego kolegę – Grimshaw puścił oczko do Louisa, nim spojrzał na kuzyna. Na policzki Tomlinsona wpłynął lekki rumieniec.

„Żebyś trzymał się od niego z daleka” miał ochotę odpowiedzieć, ale się powstrzymał. Nie chciał pokazywać przy szatynie, że jest zazdrosny. Harry poczuł jak ogarnia go złość i niepokój. Czyżby Niall miał rację i Grimmy faktycznie ma zamiar poderwać Louisa. Jak na razie jego zachowanie wskazywało na to, że tak.

\- Tak, poza tym, Haz, ty nie w pracy? – spytał loczka.

\- Co? – chłopak spojrzał na zegarek. Poderwał się z kanapy, uświadamiając sobie, że za 15 minut zaczyna się jego zmiana w sklepie – Muszę iść, przepraszam Lou – spojrzał na szatyna – Ale zaraz muszę być w pracy.

\- W porządku - mniejszy posłał mu uspokajający uśmiech – Już i tak skończyliśmy – podniósł się, zbierając swoje rzeczy ze stolika.

\- Leć Hazz, ja się zajmę twoim gościem – zaproponował Nick, cały czas uważnie przyglądając się Louisowi.

Harry spojrzał z powątpiewaniem na swojego kuzyna. Miał ochotę zaprotestować i zostać tak długo, dopóki Louis nie pozbiera rzeczy i stąd nie wyjdzie, ale to mogło jeszcze chwilę potrwać, zwłaszcza jeśli Nick miał go jeszcze zagadywać. Loczek nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić, musiał już wyjść, jeśli nie chciał się spóźnić za bardzo.

\- Ok, do zobaczenia Lou – posłał szatynowi uśmiech i szybko opuścił mieszkanie modląc się w duchu, aby chłopak również szybko stamtąd wyszedł.

W tym czasie niebieskooki pochował wszystkie swoje notatki i książki, i prostując się spojrzał na mężczyznę.

\- Studiujecie razem? – zagadał.

\- Tak – pokiwał głową i skierował się w stronę wyjścia, czym lekko zaskoczył Grimshawa.

\- Nie zostaniesz? Moglibyśmy się trochę lepiej poznać – puścił chłopakowi oczko, kiedy ten na niego spojrzał.

\- Przepraszam, ale muszę jeszcze wstąpić na chwilę do pracy – wytłumaczył, posyłając mu przepraszający uśmiech.

\- Oh, a można wiedzieć gdzie pracujesz?

\- W kawiarni naprzeciwko uczelni – wyjaśnił.

\- Jeszcze nigdy tam nie byłem, ale myślę, że w najbliższym czasie może się to zmienić.

\- Zapraszam – odpowiedział z uśmiechem i z powrotem skierował się w stronę drzwi.

\- Wiesz, nigdy wcześniej cię nie widziałem na uczelni, a już kilkakrotnie tam byłem, kiedy odwiedzałem Hazze – podążył za nim.

\- Jesteśmy zwykłymi kolegami z grupy – wzruszył ramionami, zakładając buty i kurtkę – Nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, więc raczej nie spędzamy wspólnie przerw.

Nick otworzył przed nim drzwi, a na twarz Louisa wpłynął lekki rumieniec.

\- Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze się zobaczymy Lou – przez cały ten czas wpatrywał się w błękitne tęczówki.

\- Tak, ja też – odpowiedział lekko onieśmielony i wyszedł z mieszkania.

*****

Po powrocie z pracy - dowiadując się, że Louis wyszedł z domu zaraz po nim – Harry, postanowił nie poruszać tematu szatyna i jego uczuć do niego. Uznał, że skoro Nick nie zatrzymał chłopaka w domu, nie ma się czego obawiać. Nie wiedział nawet, jak bardzo się mylił i przekonał się o tym kilka dni później, kiedy wracając z zakupów, starszy zaciągnął go do kawiarni, gdzie pracował Tomlinson.

\- Cześć Nick – Louis podszedł do ich stolika. Harry zauważył jak jego oczy błyszczą, kiedy spogląda na starszego – Cześć Harry – na moment przeniósł wzrok na loczka, jednak z powrotem spojrzał na Grimshawa.

\- Hej Louis – odpowiedział Grimmy, posyłając mu zalotny uśmiech.

\- Podać coś? – spytał, stukając długopisem po notesie.

\- Harry? – Grimshaw spojrzał na kuzyna, podobnie jak Louis.

\- Um…zieloną herbatę – odpowiedział, a szatyn zanotował to.

\- A ty Nick? – odwrócił się w kierunku mężczyzny.

\- Hm…zdam się na ciebie, daj mi to, co uważasz za najlepsze – odparł puszczając mu oczko, na co Louis się lekko zarumienił. Chłopak pokiwał głową i ruszył w kierunku lady.

Harry przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu z szybko bijącym sercem, czując jak wzbiera w nim złość. Nick najwyraźniej miał zamiar zdobyć Louisa, a on nie wydawał się mieć coś przeciwko temu. Styles musiał zadziałać, przecież nie mógł dopuścić, aby zostali parą.

\- Nick – westchnął, kiedy Louis się oddalił i miał pewność, że go nie usłyszy – Zostaw go w spokoju.

\- Co? – mężczyzna zdawał się nie bardzo rozumieć młodszego chłopaka.

\- Proszę cię, nie podrywaj Lou – wyjaśnił.

Zapanowała chwila ciszy, podczas której Nick myślał nad słowami kuzyna. Po chwili jego twarz ozdobił złośliwy uśmieszek.

\- Podoba ci się, prawda? Podkochujesz się w Lou – odpowiedział.

\- Nick… - zaczął, ale drugi mu przerwał.

\- Za późno – kontynuował – Znasz go o wiele dłużej. Miałeś mnóstwo okazji, aby się z nim umówić, ale tego nie zrobiłeś. Teraz nie zabraniaj mi, nie bądź jak pies ogrodnika.

\- Po prostu nie chcę, abyś go zranił – syknął – Dobrze wiem jak będzie. Na początku będzie super, a później ci się znudzi i zostawisz jak zepsutą zabawkę.

\- Niby skąd to wiesz – prychnął, zakładając ręce na piersi – Może w tym wypadku będzie inaczej.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że nie. Będzie jak za… - nie dokończył, ponieważ do ich stolika wrócił szatyn z zamówieniami.

\- Proszę, zielona herbata – postawił kubek przed Harrym – A dla ciebie Nick mam pomarańczową herbatę i muffinkę czekoladową z jagodami – cały czas wpatrywał się w Grimshawa, a z jego twarzy nie schodził uśmiech.

\- Dziękuję, brzmi bardzo dobrze – odpowiedział – Wiesz – kontynuował, kiedy szatyn odszedł – Może i ty masz coś przeciwko temu, abym umówił się z Louisem, ale on najwidoczniej nie – zaśmiał się, pokazując zielonookiemu serwetkę, na której był rząd cyfr, a pod spodem podpis: _Louis xx_

Harry zacisnął zęby nie odzywając się. Widział, że nic nie wskóra, tylko bardziej się zdenerwuje, a nie chciał się kłócić w miejscu publicznym. Dokończył swoją herbatę i zostawiając pieniądze na stole, wyszedł, nie czekając na kuzyna.

*****

I stało się! Stało się to, czego Harry tak się obawiał. Louis i Nick zostali parą.

Jeszcze tego samego dnia, w którym dostał numer szatyna, Nick napisał do niego umawiając się na pierwszą randkę. Później była druga, trzecia, aż zaczęli się regularnie spotykać. Nieraz Harry znajdował ich w jego i Grimshawa mieszkaniu, kiedy siedzieli wtuleni na kanapie. Wtedy przemykał szybko do swojego pokoju, nie potrafiąc oglądać ich razem. Niestety to zdarzało się bardzo często, ponieważ ich mieszkanie było większe niż Louisa, w którym mieszkał z dwójką swoich najlepszych przyjaciół. Serce ściskało mu się z bólu, kiedy widział jak Louis promienieje, jak jest szczęśliwy przy Nicku. Mężczyzna też wydawał się być zakochanym, jednak Harry dobrze wiedział, że to tylko pozory.

Dzięki związkowi jego kuzyna, Harry miał okazję jeszcze lepiej poznać szatyna i z czasem zostali przyjaciółmi. Jednak loczek nie potrafił się tym cieszyć. Czasami nachodziły go myśli, że wolałby w ogóle nie poznać szatyna. Nie zakochałby się w nim i teraz nie musiałby udawać zadowolonego, chociaż w środku cierpiał i miał ochotę płakać. Dodatkowo martwił go fakt, że Lou w końcu zostanie zraniony przez Grimshawa, a tego nie chciał. Nie chciał widzieć jego przygnębionej twarzy i smutnych oczu. Gdyby tylko Louis przejrzał na oczy i zobaczył jak bardzo Harry go kocha. Styles nigdy nie pozwoliłby go skrzywdzić. Nigdy!

Tak bardzo chciał porozmawiać z Tomlinsonem i powiedzieć mu jaki naprawdę jest Nick, ale wątpił, aby chłopak mu uwierzył. On był wpatrzony w Grimshawa i nie dostrzegał tego, jak z czasem Nick zaczął się robić wobec niego nieco oziębły. Harry’emu łamało się serce, kiedy widział takie sytuacje, ale postanowił się w to nie wtrącać i chciał się tego trzymać.

*****

\- Harry, może pójdziesz z nami? – Louis usiadł na kanapie, podczas gdy Nick był jeszcze w swojej sypialni i szykował się do wyjścia.

\- Nie – pokręcił głową. Nie miał ochoty nigdzie wychodzić, a tym bardziej nie z Nickiem i Louisem.

\- Masz zamiar siedzieć sam w domu? Jest sobotni wieczór! – próbował dalej – Poszedłbyś z nami, rozerwałbyś się i może kogoś poznał.

\- Louis, proszę nie męcz mnie – jęknął loczek, odchylając głowę do tyłu na oparciu fotela i położył dłoń na twarzy.

\- Daj mu spokój, Lou – w salonie pojawił się Nick – Nie ma co go namawiać, a my musimy już wychodzić.

Szatyn pokiwał głową i podniósł się z kanapy, podchodząc do mężczyzny, który go objął. Od razu spojrzał na kuzyna, a na jego twarzy zagościł złośliwy uśmiech. Pochylił się i odwracając ich nieco bokiem tak, by Harry mógł wszystko wyraźnie zobaczył, pocałował szatyna. To były częste zagrania Grimmy’ego, kiedy w pobliżu był loczek. Uwielbił patrzeć jak zaciska wargi w złości, a z jego oczu bije zazdrość.

\- Chodźmy skarbie – szepnął prosto w usta niższego, kiedy się od siebie oderwali. Louis uśmiechnął się do niego, pozwalając, aby radiowiec chwycił jego dłoń i pociągnął go w kierunku wyjścia.

\- Do zobaczenia Harry – Louis zawołał, nim całkiem zniknął.

Równo z trzaskiem zamykanych drzwi, dało się słyszeć głośne odetchnięcie Stylesa, wypełnione ulgą.

*****

\- Nick? – Louis usiadł bokiem w taksówce, spoglądając na swojego chłopaka.

\- Hmm – dał znać, że słucha, chociaż jego wzrok utkwiony był w widoku za oknem.

\- Czy z Harrym wszystko w porządku? – Grimshaw gwałtownie odwrócił głowę i z zaskoczeniem spojrzał na szatyna.

\- Czemu o to pytasz? – próbował być spokojny, ale mimo wszystko nie udało mu się pozbyć z głosu całkowitej złości. Nie podobało mu się, że jego chłopak martwi się o loczka.

\- Po prostu wydaje mi się, że od pewnego czasu jest jakby przygaszony. Kiedyś był weselszy – odpowiedział.

\- Nie zauważyłem – wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nick, to twój kuzyn – skarcił go młodszy – Jesteś starszy, powinieneś się nim trochę zainteresować.

\- Daj spokój, Lou – jęknął zirytowany – Harry to duży chłopiec.

\- Nick

\- Louis skończ – warknął.

Szatyn od razu zamilkł, odwracając głowę w stronę okna.

*****

Obudził go trzask drzwi i chichot połączony z szeptami, dochodzący z salonu. Jęknął w duchu. Nie, nie chciał tego. Dobrze wiedział co teraz będzie się działo i się nie mylił. Po jakimś czasie z pokoju obok zaczęły dochodzić odgłosy ramy łóżka uderzającej o ścianę i jęki Louisa, połączone z szeptami i warknięciami Nicka. Nienawidził takich nocy. Nienawidził słuchać tego co działo się w pokoju obok. Od razu przed oczami pojawiał się Louis, wijący w ekstazie pod ciałem jego kuzyna. Tak bardzo chciał być na miejscu Nicka. Tak bardzo chciał mieć pod sobą drobne ciało niebieskookiego. Chciał sprawiać aby czuł się jeszcze lepiej niż z Grimshawem. Chciał sprawić, aby to jego imię szeptał.

Jęknął, kiedy poczuł, że zaczyna się robić twardy. I to był drugi powód, dla którego nienawidził, kiedy Louis nocował u nich w mieszkaniu. Dobrze wiedział, że jego kuzyn pieprzy Louisa i bolało go to, bardzo bolało, jednak nic nie potrafił poradzić, że podniecał się słysząc jęki mniejszego chłopaka. Jęki w połączeniu z jego wyobraźnią wywoływały u niego problem, z którym musiał sobie radzić sam. Dlatego od pewnego czasu sięgał po iPoda i włączał muzykę, aby zagłuszyć niechciane dźwięki, jednak tym razem nie miał tego komfortu. Nick ostatnio pożyczył go sobie, a Harry zapomniał się upomnieć. Przez myśl zielonookiego przeszło, czy przypadkiem Grimmy nie zrobił tego specjalnie, aby Harry nie miał możliwości ucieczki.

Naprawdę, z każdym kolejnym dniem zaczynał coraz bardziej nienawidzić swojego kuzyna.

W końcu nie wytrzymał. Wsadził rękę do bokserek owijając dłoń dookoła swojego penisa i zaczął za niego pociągać. Jego ruchy były szybkie i niechlujne, ale w tej chwili liczyło się tylko pozbycie uciążliwej erekcji. Doszedł chwilę po tym, jak w pokoju obok zapanowała cisza, ukrywając twarz w poduszce, aby zagłuszyć głośny jęk. Wytarł dłoń w jakąś koszulkę, która wisiała na ramie łóżka i ponownie wrócił do snu.

*****

Czy on go chciał wykończyć? Takie pytanie pojawiło się w głowie Harry’ego, kiedy następnego dnia zastał drobnego szatyna w swojej kuchni, który przygotowywał śniadanie. Miał na sobie tylko bokserki i za dużą koszulkę Nicka, która odsłaniała jego obojczyki. Harry widząc to przełknął ślinę. Myślał o tym, jakby to było cudownie móc je polizać i zrobić malinkę.

\- Hej Harry - z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos szatyna, na jego twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech – Siadaj, zaraz będzie śniadanie – wskazał na stolik, gdzie były rozłożone talerze i stały już kubki z herbatą.

\- Um…hej Lou, nie musiałeś - odpowiedział cicho, zajmując jedno z wolnych miejsc.

\- Daj spokój – machnął ręką – Wstałem wcześnie i pomyślałem, że coś dla was przygotuję. Dobrze spałeś? – kątem oka spojrzał na loczka, podczas gdy pilnował naleśników, aby się nie spaliły.

-Tak – odpowiedział krótko, kompletnie nie mając pojęcia co mógłby jeszcze powiedzieć.

Zapanowała cisza, podczas której Harry czuł się odrobinę niezręcznie. W końcu w kuchni pojawił się Nick. Styles miał nadzieję, że dzięki niemu ta niezręczność zniknie, on jednak sprawił, że było jeszcze gorzej.

\- Louis, co ty tu robisz? – był zaskoczony widokiem swojego chłopaka.

\- Robię dla nas śniadanie – odpowiedział z uśmiechem, stawiając na stole talerz z naleśnikami.

\- Mówiłem ci przecież, że rano muszę wyjść. Prosiłem, żebyś wrócił do siebie, kiedy się obudzisz – jego głos był zirytowany.

\- No tak, ale pomyślałem, że najpierw mógłbym zrobić śniadanie. Na ogół nie masz czasu, aby je sobie przygotować i… - mówił lekko zawstydzony.

\- Czy ja cię o to prosiłem – warknął.

\- Daj spokój Nick – Harry postanowił się wtrącić, nie mógł dłużej patrzeć jak jego kuzyn traktuje Louisa – Przecież nic się nie stało. Chciał dobrze. Poza tym nie musiał wychodzić. Ja przecież jestem w domu, więc nie zostałby sam.

Nick spojrzał złowrogo na loczka, jednak już nic więcej nie powiedział. Prychnął i wyszedł z kuchni, kierując się do wyjścia.

-Nick, a śniadanie – zawołał za nim szatyn.

\- Nie jestem głodny – warknął i dalej było słychać trzask drzwi.

Harry spojrzał na Louisa. Stał na środku pomieszczenia ze spuszczoną głową, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie. Wydawał się w tym momencie takich kruchy i delikatny. Styles miał ochotę podejść i go przytulić, ale nie był pewny, czy nie przekroczyłby jakiejś granicy.

\- Hej Lou – odezwał się łagodnie. Szatyn powoli uniósł głowę, a Harry mógł zobaczyć w jego oczach smutek i łzy – Nie przejmuj się nim. Ma po prostu gorszy dzień, na pewno nie chciał cię zranić – sam nie wierzył w swoje słowa, ale miał nadzieję, że Louis w nie uwierzy – Lepiej usiądź i zjedzmy śniadanie, zanim wystygnie – poklepał krzesło obok siebie.

Tomlinson delikatnie pokiwał głową i nie odzywając się usiadł obok loczka.

*****

\- Czemu z nim nie porozmawiasz? – wzdrygnął się kiedy usłyszał za sobą, dobrze znany mu głos. Odwrócił głowę i ujrzał obok siebie Irlandczyka.

\- Z kim? – udał, że nie wie o co chodzi, wracając wzrokiem na Louisa, witającego się pocałunkiem z Nickiem, który przyszedł zabrać go na lunch. Widział jak szatyn promienieje przy mężczyźnie. Powinien być szczęśliwy, skoro Louis był, ale nie potrafił. Kochał chłopaka, poza tym wiedział, że Grimshaw w końcu go skrzywdzi.

\- Harry – głos blondyna był ostrzegawczy.

\- I co miałbym mu powiedzieć? – westchnął.

\- Ostrzec go przed Nickiem. I ty i ja wiemy, jak to się skończy. Louis będzie zraniony i ty też. Powinieneś powiedzieć mu prawdę.

\- Nie – pokręcił głową i odwrócił się w kierunku przyjaciela, kiedy Louis i Nick zniknęli z zasięgu jego wzroku – Louis i tak mi nie uwierzy. Jeszcze może mieć pretensje, że się wtrącam. Przecież sam widzisz jak bardzo jest zapatrzony w Nicka.

\- Jeśli nie uwierzy, trudno. Ty przynajmniej nie będziesz miał wyrzutów sumienia, że nic w tej sprawie nie zrobiłeś – wyjaśnił Niall.

\- Daj już temu spokój – jęknął Harry – Nie zmienię zdania.

*****

Siedział owinięty w koc, z kubkiem herbaty w jednej ręce i pilotem w drugiej. Bezmyślnie skakał po kanałach szukając czegoś sensownego do obejrzenia. Ostatecznie poddał się i wyłączył telewizor. Z cichym westchnieniem wygodniej ułożył się na kanapie i wpatrywał w swój kubek.

Teraz powinien być na randce ze swoim chłopakiem, ale Nick po raz kolejny ją odwołał. Czuł jak na samą myśl do jego oczu napływają łzy. Widział, że pomiędzy nimi coś zaczynało się psuć. Na początku było jak w bajce. Grimmy był naprawdę cudowny, ale z czasem zaczął się robić coraz chłodniejszy i obojętny względem Louisa. Za każdym razem, gdy zdarzały się takie sytuacje przepraszał, tłumacząc się ciężkim dniem, problemami w pracy, a szatyn w to wierzył. Bo niby czemu nie. Nick go kochał. Przecież to normalne, że jak mamy zły humor to zdarza nam się być niemiłym, Louis też tak miał. Tylko niestety u Grimshawa zdarzało się to coraz częściej. Teraz jeszcze doszły randki, które co chwilę odwoływał. To wszystko naprawdę bolało.

Zgrzyt zamka wyrwał szatyna z rozmyślań. Usłyszał rozmowę dwóch chłopaków i domyślił się, że to jego przyjaciele wrócili do domu.

\- Louis? – nie kryli zaskoczenia widokiem chłopaka – Co ty robisz w domu? Nie miałeś być z Nickiem? – Zayn podszedł do kanapy.

\- Odwołał – starał się, aby głos mu nie drżał, ale się nie udało – Znowu – dodał.

\- Lou – Liam zaraz znalazł się obok przyjaciela, zgarniając go do mocnego uścisku. Zayn z kolei klęknął przed niebieskookim i położył dłonie na jego kolanach.

\- Louis, wystarczy – powiedział – Powinieneś zakończyć ten związek, nim on bardziej cię skrzywdzi. To już nie ma sensu.

Nie było nowością, że ani Zayn, ani Liam nie przepadali za chłopakiem ich przyjaciela. Z tą tylko różnicą, że Malik nie bał się wyrazić głośno co o nim myśli, a Payne zatrzymywał to dla siebie. Grimshaw wydawał się im podejrzany i wiedzieli, że prędzej czy później skrzywdzi Tomlinsona.

\- Nie – pokręcił głową – To nic, musiał po prostu zostać w pracy – wytłumaczył.

\- Lou, błagam cię przejrzyj na oczy. To już 8 raz w przeciągu miesiąca. On się tylko bawi. Wiem, że to cię zrani, ale taka jest prawda, on się tobą już znudził i tylko kwestią czasu jest jak cię zostawi. Bądź mądry i zakończ to wcześniej. On na ciebie nie zasługuje.

Tomlinson wpatrywał się w brązowe oczy przyjaciela, nim wybuchł głośnym szlochem, mocniej wtulając się w Liama.

\- Brawo Zayn – warknął Payne, mocniej obejmując Louisa.

\- Powiedziałem prawdę, też chcę jego szczęścia i dlatego powinien to zakończyć – odpowiedział oburzony, jednak po chwili siedział już obok szatyna i również przytulał.

*****

Leżał rozwalony na kanapie tępo wpatrując się w ekran telewizora. Leciał jakiś serial, jednak on nie miał pojęcia jaki i co się dzieje. Jego myśli odpływały w kierunku błękitnych tęczówek, wąskich różowych ust i miękkich, roztrzepanych karmelowych włosów. Nie wiedział ile jeszcze wytrzyma, jak długo będzie jeszcze w stanie obserwować Louisa i Nicka, oraz to jak Grimshaw z każdym kolejnym dniem coraz gorzej traktuje szatyna.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go dźwięk pukania do drzwi. Z zaciekawieniem spojrzał w tamtym kierunku. Zastanawiał się kto to mógł być. Nick wyszedł z kumplami, a on nie spodziewał się nikogo. Niechętnie podniósł się z kanapy, kiedy pukanie nie ustało i ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Pierwsze, co zauważył były błękitne tęczówki. Przed nim stał Louis.

\- Hej Harry – przywitał się z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Hej – odpowiedział, przesunął się, robiąc przejście dla szatyna – Co cię tu… - nie skończył uświadamiając sobie co robi tu chłopak – Lou – zawołał za nim, powstrzymując chłopaka od wejścia do pokoju Grimshawa – Tak mi przykro - na jego twarzy pojawiło się zmartwienie.

\- Nie ma go? – spuścił głowę z cichym westchnięciem, jego głos był cichy i przygnębiony.

O ile wcześniej Nick dawał niebieskookiemu informację, że nie mogą się spotkać, tak teraz się tym nawet nie przejmował. To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy wystawił Louisa, nie informując go o tym.

\- Wyszedł jakiś czas temu – odpowiedział – Lou – podszedł do chłopaka, zgarniając go w swoje ramiona. Powinien się teraz tym cieszyć, ale nie potrafił. Jak mógł się cieszyć widząc zasmuconego szatyna – Chodź – poprowadził ich na kanapę – Louis, musisz to skończyć – odsunął lekko od siebie chłopaka, spoglądając w jego oczy i nie wierząc, że to robi.

\- Co?

\- Louis – westchnął – Ten związek nie ma sensu. Błagam cię otwórz oczy i zobacz, że Nick coraz częściej cię olewa i jest w stosunku do ciebie oschły.

\- Ostatnio ma ciężkie dni – powiedział cicho. Harry sam nie wiedział kogo Louis bardziej chce przekonać – siebie czy loczka.

\- Lou – pokręcił głową – Znam go, tak było w każdym jego związku. Powinieneś ty to zakończyć, zanim on to zrobi i zrani cię jeszcze bardziej.

\- On mnie kocha, nie zrobiłby tego – mruknął.

Styles nie mógł uwierzyć, że Tomlinson jest aż tak ślepy. Co takiego ma w sobie Nick, że Lou jest w niego zapatrzony i wierzy w każde słowo.

\- Oh, Lou. Proszę, przejrzyj na oczy.

\- Mam tego dość – warknął, wyrywając się zielonookiemu – Spodziewałem się tego po moich przyjaciołach, bo wiem, że nie lubią Nicka, ale ty Harry? Zamiast go wspierać, również próbujesz mnie do niego zniechęcić – wyrzucił z siebie i skierował się w stronę wyjścia.

\- Louis, to nie tak… - próbował się tłumaczyć, jednak szatyn nie pozwolił mu dojść do słowa.

\- Nie chcę tego słuchać – odpowiedział i wyszedł z mieszkania.

Harry oparł czoło o drzwi z cichym westchnieniem. Chciał dobrze, a wyszło źle. Dlaczego Louis nie widzi jaki jest Nick? Dlaczego Louis nie widzi, że Harry go kocha?

*****

Siedział na zimnych łazienkowych kafelkach i wpatrywał się w mały przedmiot, który trzymał w dłoniach. W jego błękitnych tęczówkach zbierały się łzy. To niemożliwe, jak to się mogło stać? Nie, nie, nie. Zakrył usta dłonią, kiedy wyrwał się z nich cichy szloch.

Od jakiegoś czasu potwornie się czuł. Miał mdłości, był ospały i miał dziwne zachcianki żywieniowe. Na początku o tym zbytnio nie myślał, jednak kiedy przypadkiem podsłuchał rozmowę dwóch dziewczyn na uczelni, gdzie jedna z nich była w ciąży i mówiła o swoim samopoczuciu, wszystko zaczęło mu się układać w głowie.

Do jego uszu dotarło pukanie do drzwi.

\- Louis – usłyszał poirytowany głos Zayna – Pośpiesz się, nie mieszkasz tu sam!

\- Już – odkrzyknął, starając się, aby głos mu nie zadrżał.

Powoli podniósł się z podłogi i spojrzał do lustra. Wyglądał okropnie. Roztrzepane włosy, zaczerwieniona oczy i nos, spierzchnięte, popękane wargi.

\- Louis!

Przemył twarz wodą i mając nadzieję, że Malik nic nie zobaczy otworzył drzwi, które od razu się otworzyły. Przed nim pojawił się zirytowany brunet.

\- No nareszcie – warknął, jednak kiedy zobaczył przyjaciela, jego wyraz twarzy złagodniał i pojawiła się na niej troska – Lou, co jest?

\- Z-Zayn – tylko tyle był radę powiedzieć, nim nie wpadł w ramiona przyjaciela z głośnym szlochem.

\- Skarbie co się stało? – spytał, gładząc swojego przyjaciela po plecach.

\- Louis – obok nich pojawił się Liam – Czy to jest test ciążowy? – wpatrywał się w dłoń szatyna, w której trzymał niewielki przedmiot.

Zayn odsunął się od chłopaka, również spoglądając na jego dłoń.

\- Louis – na jego twarzy pojawiło się przerażenie – Ty chyba nie…

\- Jestem w ciąży – wyszlochał i wpadł w ramiona przyjaciół. W takich chwilach cieszył się, że ich ma.

Bał się, był przerażony. Normalnie cieszyłby się jak szalony, zawsze chciał mieć dużą rodzinę, jednak w jego obecnej sytuacji uważał, że to nieodpowiedni moment. Pomiędzy nim i Nickiem było coraz gorzej, wszyscy wróżyli im szybkie zerwanie, a teraz jeszcze to. Czuł, że mężczyźnie to się nie spodoba. Jednak musiał mu powiedzieć. Grimshaw miał prawo wiedzieć, w końcu to jego dziecko.

*****

Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami, za którymi kryło się mieszkanie Harry’ego i Nicka. Jego żołądek był związany w supeł, było mu niedobrze i nie wiedział, czy to z powodu ciąży, czy stresu, a jego dłonie się pociły. Wziął kilka głębokich wdechów dla uspokojenia i trzęsącą dłonią zapukał. Nie musiał długo czekać, kiedy się uchyliły i ujrzał uśmiechniętego loczka.

\- Hej Harry – posłał mu słaby uśmiech.

\- Hej Lou, wejdź – otworzył szerzej drzwi, odsuwając się z drogi.

Tomlinson podziękował mu skinieniem głowy i wszedł do środka. W salonie zauważył Nicka, który właśnie wychodził ze swojego pokoju.

\- Louis? Co ty tu robisz? Nie umówiliśmy się – podszedł do szatyna. W jego głosie dało się wyczuć pretensje.

\- Musimy porozmawiać – podszedł bliżej mężczyzny, jednak ten się odsunął, co zabolało Louisa.

\- Teraz nie mam czasu. Wychodzę – wyminął mniejszego.

\- Nick, proszę to ważne - poprosił.

\- Szybko – westchnął poirytowany, zatrzymując się.

\- Możemy iść do ciebie? – nie chciał o tym rozmawiać przy Harrym.

\- Mówisz teraz, albo wychodzę – warknął, gromiąc wzrokiem Louisa.

Loczek domyślając się, że Lou chciał, aby ta rozmowa była prywatna, skierował się do swojego pokoju, jednak nagle się zatrzymał słysząc słowa Louisa.

\- Jestem w ciąży, Nick.

W pomieszczeniu zapanowała cisza, a Harry czuł jak jego serce zamiera, by po chwili rozpocząć swój szaleńczy bieg. Louis w ciąży. W ciąży z Nickiem. Nie, to nie mogło być prawdą.

\- Ty co? – wykrztusił Grimshaw.

\- Jestem w ciąży – powtórzył.

\- I uważasz, że to moje? – zapytał

\- Oczywiście – oburzył się szatyn – Jak możesz myśleć, że nie!?

\- Zabezpieczaliśmy się, więc to niemożliwe – odpowiedział pewnie.

\- Najwidoczniej coś poszło nie tak. Nick kocham cię i nigdy bym cię nie zdradził – próbował chwycić dłoń mężczyzny lecz ten ją zabrał – To jest nasze dziecko.

\- Nie, Louis, to twoje dziecko. To twój problem, nie mój – odpowiedział spoglądając na szatyna z obojętnością.

\- C-co? Nick co ty mówisz – jego głos zaczął się łamać, a w oczach pojawiły się łzy.

\- To koniec Louis – oznajmił – Sam musiałeś zauważyć, że nasz związek zmierza ku końcowi. Było fajnie, ale najwyższa pora to zakończyć.

Tomlinson stał zszokowany. Nie spodziewał się takich słów ze strony Nicka, nie takiego go poznał. Owszem domyślał się, że nie ucieszy się na wiadomość o ciąży, ale liczył na to, że weźmie za to odpowiedzialność. Również Harry nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego po swoim kuzynie. Mimo wszystko miał nadzieję, że były sytuacje, w których potrafił zachować się odpowiedzialnie.

\- Nick… - zaczął Louis.

\- Czy nie wyraziłem się jasno? – warknął – Nie chcę ani ciebie, ani tego dziecka! Jeśli uwierzyłeś w moje zapewnienia o miłości, możesz winić tylko siebie, że byłeś tak tępy.

Z każdym słowem coraz więcej łez pojawiało się na twarzy szatyna. Każde słowo wywoływało u niego potworny ból. Dlaczego Grimshaw tak go traktował? Dlaczego Louis był taki ślepy?

\- Dosyć Nick – Harry postanowił zareagować, nie chcąc dłużej patrzeć jak serce niebieskookiego jest coraz bardziej rozszarpywane – Chyba powinieneś już iść, bo się spóźnisz – wycedził, podchodząc do Louisa. Mężczyzna tylko prychnął i jak najszybciej wyszedł z mieszkania – Lou – zagarnął mniejszego w swoje ramiona, a z ust Louisa wydostał się szloch.

\- Jestem taki beznadziejny – wyszlochał w koszulkę wyższego, mocząc ją łzami – Jak mogłem być tak głupi i ślepy. Przecież mówiliście, ostrzegaliście, a ja dalej to ciągnąłem. Dalej mu wierzyłem, nie potrafiłem dostrzec jaki jest naprawdę.

\- Ciiii – zaczął gładzić go po plecach – Nie jesteś beznadziejny, nie myśl tak. Nick potrafi sobie owijać ludzi dookoła palca. Nie jesteś pierwszym – próbował nieudolnie pocieszyć chłopaka.

\- Ale tylko ja byłem na tyle głupi, aby zajść w ciążę. A teraz zostałem z tym całkiem sam.

\- Louis – Harry odsunął od siebie szatyna ujmując jego twarz w dłonie. Para błękitnych, zapłakanych tęczówek wpatrywała się w jego zielone – Nigdy nie będziesz z tym sam! Rozumiesz? Masz swoich przyjaciół – Zayna i Liama. Masz rodzinę, która na pewno również ci pomoże. I masz mnie Lou, ja cię nie opuszczę choćby nie wiem co. Zawsze będę obok, jeśli tylko będziesz tego chciał! Rozumiesz?

Louis lekko zaskoczony stanowczością Stylesa pokiwał głową. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział go w takim wydaniu.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział cicho i ponownie wtulił się w chłopaka.

*****

Na początku było ciężko. Przez kilka kolejnych dni od tej rozmowy Louis nie chciał wychodzić z domu. Mało się odzywał, nie chciał jeść, przez co chłopcy musieli go zmuszać, aby coś przełknął. Był wiecznie przygnębiony i ciągle zamyślony.

Harry starał się codziennie odwiedzić szatyna. Chciał wiedzieć jak się czuje, zobaczyć go i przy okazji dostarczyć mu notatki z zajęć. Dzięki temu lepiej poznał się z Zaynem i Liamem, co również doprowadziło do zaprzyjaźnienia się z nim. Wspólnie całą trójką starali się pomóc Lou i wyciągnąć go z dołka.

Po niespełna dwóch tygodniach szatyn wrócił na zajęcia, jednak jego samopoczucie nie poprawiło się ani trochę. Harry praktycznie w ogóle nie opuszczał boku chłopaka, chcąc mieć pewność, że wszystko jest w porządku. Na szczęście po jakimś czasie zaczął wracać stary Louis. Na powrót był wesoły, coraz częściej się uśmiechał i żartował. Również ogromnie cieszył się, że za kilka miesięcy zostanie ojcem. Podczas pierwszej wizyty u lekarza, na którą zaciągnął loczka, popłakał się po raz pierwszy widząc swoje maleństwo. Louis już zdążył je pokochać z całego serca. I choć czasami nachodziły go czarne myśli, jak sobie z tym wszystkim poradzi, to wiedział, że nie jest sam. Miał Harry’ego, Zayna, Liama i swoją rodzinę. Wiedział, że oni mu pomogą.

*****

\- Hej Harry – Louis zatrzymał się przy ławce przyjaciela, na jego twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech – Idziemy?

-Jasne – spakował ostatnią książkę do torby i podniósł się ze swojego miejsca – Tylko Lou, muszę jeszcze skoczyć do domu. Zapomniałem notatek.

Zbliżały się egzaminy i Louis razem z Harrym postanowili wspólnie się do nich przygotować.

\- Oh, ok – odpowiedział – Mogę iść z tobą.

\- Lou, nie musisz. Wróć do domu, a ja później dotrę – powiedział, a na jego twarzy malowało się zmartwienie.

\- Nie, w porządku – pokręcił głową – Nawet nie wiemy czy będzie – cicho dopowiedział.

Odkąd Nick zerwał z Louisem, szatyn ani razu się tam nie pojawił. Nie chciał. Dlatego spotykał się z Harrym na mieście lub w swoim mieszkaniu, ale nigdy u niego. To miał być pierwszy raz, jak tam przyjdzie, odkąd Grimshaw tak bardzo go zranił.

\- Louis, na pewno? Wiesz, że nie musisz?

\- Wiem, spokojnie Harry – uśmiechnął się do niego – Przecież nie będziemy tam siedzieć. Weźmiesz notatki i wyjdziemy.

\- W porządku – westchnął, a jego wzrok wylądował na lekko widocznym już brzuchu przyjaciela. W końcu to był koniec czwartego miesiąca – Jak się w ogóle czujecie?

\- Dobrze – twarz szatyna rozświetlił szeroki uśmiech, jego drobna dłoń powędrowała na brzuch – Nudności już zniknęły i zarówno ja, jak i dzidziuś dobrze się mamy.

\- Rusza się już?

\- Za wcześnie – zaśmiał się Lou.

\- Oh – zasmucił się loczek.

\- Hej – szatyn zbliżył się do chłopaka i kładąc dłoń na policzku, uniósł odrobinę jego twarz, aby móc spojrzeć w zielone tęczówki – W końcu zacznie się ruszać i obiecuję ci, że od razu się o tym dowiesz.

\- Będę mógł dotknąć? – jego wyraz twarzy zmienił się momentalnie i teraz wyglądał jak dziecko, które dostało cukierka.

\- Oczywiście – potwierdził szatyn.

*****

Louis stał w salonie czekając na Harry’ego, który był w swoim pokoju i poszukiwał notatek. Szatyn rozglądał się po mieszkaniu, zastanawiając się czy coś tu się zmieniło odkąd był tutaj ostatni raz. Nic takiego jednak nie zauważył. Za to wiele miejsc tutaj wywoływało u niego bolesne wspomnienia. Wspomnienia związane z Nickiem.

Usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, a po mieszkaniu rozniosły się wesołe głosy dwóch mężczyzn. Jeden z nich bardzo dobrze znał. Nie musiał czekać długo, kiedy w salonie pojawił się Nick, obejmując innego mężczyznę. Był to wysoki, szczupły blondyn z lekkim zarostem i brązowymi oczami.

Louis poczuł ukłucie bólu w sercu na ten widok. Pomimo tego, że Grimshaw tak go potraktował, dalej coś do niego czuł. Widok jego z innym, był ciosem w samo serce.

\- O, kogo my tu mamy? – na ustach mężczyzny pojawił się złośliwy uśmiech – Chyba nie przyszedłeś mnie przekonywać do powrotu. Myślałem, że za pierwszym razem wyraziłem się jasno.

Louis czuł jak do jego oczu cisną się łzy. W duchu modlił się, aby Harry usłyszał swojego kuzyna i jak najszybciej pojawił się w salonie.

\- To on? – spytał nieznajomy.

\- Tak, to właśnie naiwny Louis, który myślał, że go kocham i miał nadzieję, że zatrzyma mnie przy sobie za pomocą dziecka – ton jego głosu był wyśmiewczy.

To tylko wywołało u Tomlinsona jeszcze większy ból. Położył ochronnie dłoń na swoim brzuchu, kiedy Grimshaw wspomniał o dziecku. Tym samym zwrócił uwagę mężczyzn na swój brzuch.

\- No widzę, że już ci się przytyło – zaśmiał się – Uważaj, bo nie uda ci się tego zrzucić po ciąży.

Dlaczego był tak wredny, chamski? Czy już nie wystarczająco zranił i upokorzył Louisa? Musiał dalej to robić? Dobrze wiedział, że chłopak ma kompleksy na punkcie swojego wyglądu, dlaczego?

\- Lou, znalazłem – w końcu, ku uldze szatyna, w pomieszczeniu pojawił się Harry. Na jego twarzy pojawiło się zmartwienie, kiedy spojrzał na Louisa – Lou? Co się… - nie dokończył, kiedy kątem oka, dostrzegł swojego kuzyna i jego nowego chłopaka.

\- Nick – warknął – Co mu zrobiłeś? – podszedł do szatyna, objął go i przyciągnął do siebie.

\- Tylko rozmawialiśmy – wzruszył ramionami – Nawet go nie dotknąłem.

\- Znając ciebie, na pewno powiedziałeś mu coś nieprzyjemnego – zielone tęczówki gromiły wzrokiem mężczyznę. Nick się tym nie przejął, tylko wzruszył ramionami i ciągnąc blondyna za sobą, poszli do jego sypialni.

\- Lou – Harry uważnie przyjrzał się Louisowi – Wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak – pokiwał głową – Chodźmy stąd.

\- Tak, jasne.

*****

Po tym czasie ponownie zaczęło się psuć. Co prawda Louis chodził na zajęcia i do pracy, ale od razu po powrocie zamykał się w swoim pokoju i nie chciał nikogo wpuszczać. Był cichy i przygaszony. Coraz mniej jadł i chłopcy byli zmuszeni pilnować go – co niestety nie zawsze im się udawało. Kiedy było najgorzej dzwonili po Harry’ego, ponieważ wtedy był jedyną osobą, która potrafiła przekonać Louisa do zjedzenia posiłku. Na nieszczęście ostatnio doszło do tego bardzo złe samopoczucie. Wszyscy zaczęli obchodzić się z chłopakiem jak z jajkiem, bojąc się, że może wydarzyć się coś złego.

*****

Położył się na łóżku, przykrywając kocem po sam czubek głowy. Ostatnio nie czuł się za dobrze, ale dzisiaj to już był jakiś koszmar. Bolał go brzuch, głowa i prawdopodobnie miał stan podgorączkowy. Musiał coś złapać.

Dodatkowo cały czas męczyły go myśli związane z Grimshawem. To, co ostatnio się wydarzyło cały czas go bolało. To jak Nick go potraktował, to jak się na jego temat wypowiadał. Kompletnie nie interesował go szatyn i ich dziecko. Zastąpił go, zastąpił Louisa innym facetem. Czuł, jak pod jego powiekami zbierały się łzy, a serce przeszywa ból. Z ust wydarł się cichy szloch, kiedy pozwolił słonym kroplom spłynąć po policzkach.

Poczuł silne ukłucie w brzuchu, a na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas bólu. Ukłucia zaczęły się powtarzać, a przez jego ciało przeszedł niepokój. Coś było nie tak. Głęboko oddychając, próbował podnieść się do pozycji siedzącej, ale wtedy ból zaczął być niewyobrażalnie silny. Czuł, jakby ktoś wbijał noże w jego brzuch. Jego jedyną myślą było „Co z dzieckiem?”. Z jego gardła wydobył się potworny krzyk, który sprowadził do pokoju Zayna i Liama.

\- Lou, co jest? – Li jako pierwszy dotarł do przyjaciela. Szatyn jednak nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć. Z gardła wydostawały się kolejne krzyki, na twarzy widniał grymas bólu, a po policzkach płynęły łzy – Zayn – zwrócił się do Mulata – Trzeba jechać z Louisem do szpitala!

*****

\- CO?! – krzyknął do słuchawki, a panika wypełniła jego ciało i myśli. Czuł jak krew odpływa z jego twarzy, a żołądek nieprzyjemnie się skręca. To nie mogła być prawda. Louis nie mógł stracić dziecka. Wiedział, że teraz szatyn załamie się jeszcze bardziej. Łzy stanęły mu w oczach na myśl o drobnym chłopaku i tym, co musi teraz czuć.

\- Harry – z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos Liama.

\- Już jadę, postaram się być najszybciej jak mogę – oznajmił, nim się rozłączył. Musiał być teraz przy Lou. Szatyn nie powinien być teraz sam. Schował telefon do kieszeni, podobnie jak portfel i wybiegł ze swojego pokoju. W salonie zastał Nicka, który mu się dziwnie przyglądał.

\- A ty coś taki blady i przerażony?

Harry mu nie odpowiedział, nawet na niego nie spojrzał, tylko do razu pognał do drzwi.

\- Ej, nie odpowiesz mi? Gdzie ci tak śpieszno?! – krzyknął za nim, wstając z kanapy i idąc za kuzynem.

\- Muszę się szybko dostać do szpitala – wytłumaczył zakładając buty i sięgając po kluczyki, które schował do kieszeni.

\- Do szpitala? Po co? Wszystko z tobą dobrze? – zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się loczkowi.

\- Louis stracił dziecko – nie chciał mówić Nickowi, ale ostatecznie uznał, że mężczyzna nie da mu spokoju, poza tym jako drugi ojciec ma prawo wiedzieć. Spojrzał na niego, chcąc zaobserwować jego reakcję.

\- I co w związku z tym – wzruszył ramionami – To tylko pokazało, że jest tak beznadziejny, że nawet nie umie dotrwać do końca ciąży.

Styles stał zszokowany. Czy jego kuzyn naprawdę tak powiedział? Właśnie dowiedział się, że jego dziecko nie żyje i to jedyne co jest w stanie powiedzieć? Naprawdę? Co z nim było nie tak? Myślał, że go zna, ale z każdym kolejnym razem tylko się upewniał jak bardzo się mylił.

Reszta działa się już dość szybko. Wściekły ryk Harry’ego, nienawiść w jego oczach i Nick przyciśnięty do ściany, przez silne ramiona młodszego chłopaka. Krew buzowała w jego żyłach i huczała mu w uszach. Wiedział, że musi się trochę opanować, inaczej będzie gotowy zabić Grimshawa.

\- Dość tego – warknął – Jak możesz być takim bezuczuciowym dupkiem. Czy już niewystarczająco skrzywdziłeś Louisa? Właśnie ci powiedziałem, że twoje dziecko, tak TWOJE dziecko nie żyje, a ty zachowujesz jakby nic się nie stało i jeszcze obrażasz Louisa. Zostawiłeś go samego, wyśmiewałeś i nie interesowałeś się ani nim, ani dzieckiem. Jednak tym razem przegiąłeś. Mam już tego dość. Nie rozumiem jak mogłeś nie docenić tego, co miałeś i potraktować go jak zwykłą zabawkę. Jesteś zwykłym chujem. Nigdy na niego nie zasługiwałeś – z każdym kolejnym słowem coraz mocniej przyduszał go do ściany.

\- Za to ty tak, co? – zakpił – Przyznaj się, że jesteś na mnie wściekły nie o to jak potraktowałem Louisa, tylko o to, że sprzątnąłem ci go sprzed nosa. Przyznaj się, sam chętnie wypieprzyłbyś jego ciasny tyłek, aby później mieć go gdzieś – na jego twarzy cały czas gościł złośliwy uśmieszek, jednak szybko zniknął, kiedy pięść Harry’ego spotkała się z jego szczęką.

\- Nic o mnie nie wiesz. Ja w przeciwieństwie do ciebie kocham go i chcę, aby był szczęśliwy. Nieważne, czy będzie moim chłopakiem, czy nie – wykrzyczał, nim wykonał kolejny i ostatni cios. Odwrócił się i opuścił mieszkanie z głośnym trzaskiem drzwi.

*****

Leżał skulony w kłębek na szpitalnym łóżku. Po jego policzkach spływały łzy, a z ust wydostawał się szloch. Jak mógł do tego dopuścić. Jego dziecko, jego maleńka kruszynka – stracił je. Nie potrafił sobie spojrzeć w swoje odbicie w lustrze po tym co zrobił. Jak miał z tym żyć, jak miał funkcjonować ze świadomością, że zabił własne dziecko? Jak? Był mordercą! Dlaczego? Dlaczego wszystko co najgorsze ostatnimi czasy przytrafia się jemu. Co on takiego złego zrobił? Czy dlatego, że się zakochał i chciał być kochanym powinien tak cierpieć? Dlaczego? Tak bardzo się cieszył, że zostanie tatą, nawet jeśli Nick nie chciał jego i dziecka. Nieraz chciał, aby ciąża jak najszybciej minęła. Chciał jak najszybciej trzymać w ramionach tę małą istotkę, jednak teraz wiedział, że to już niemożliwe. Już nigdy go nie zobaczy. Nigdy nie przytuli go, nie pocałuje. Nigdy nie będzie trzymał w ramionach swojego synka, Harry’ego. Tak, tak właśnie chciał mu dać na imię. W ten sposób chciał poniekąd odwdzięczyć się loczkowi, za pomoc i wsparcie. Za wszystko, co dla niego robił. Niestety jego małego Harry’ego już nie ma.

\- Lou? – usłyszał niski, zachrypnięty głos swojego gościa. Po chwili obok łóżka pojawił się loczek.

\- Ha-Harry, j-ja zabiłem, za-zabiłem własne dz-dziecko – wyszlochał.

\- Nie – usiadł na łóżku, od razu biorąc w objęcia drobne ciało szatyna i mocno tuląc je do siebie – Nawet tak nie myśl. To nie była twoja wina, rozumiesz? Widocznie tak musiało być – pocałował chłopaka w głowę, lekko się z nim kołysząc.

Chłopak nie odpowiedział, tylko głośniej zapłakał, mocniej tuląc się do przyjaciela. Siedzieli tak, dopóki Louis z wyczerpania nie zasnął.

*****

\- Hej Ni – odezwał się, kiedy po drugiej stronie słuchawki usłyszał głos swojego przyjaciela. Pchnął drzwi do mieszkania i od razu skierował się do swojego pokoju.

\- Co jest Hazz? – w jego głosie dało się słyszeć zainteresowanie.

\- Mógłbym się do ciebie wprowadzić na jakiś czas? To znaczy tak długo, dopóki czegoś nie znajdę? – spytał wyciągając z szafy walizkę i torbę, i jedną ręką zaczął wrzucać swoje rzeczy do nich.

\- Jasne, ale coś się stało?

\- Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać przez telefon – westchnął – Wytłumaczę ci jak przyjadę.

\- Ok, to czekam.

Loczek rozłączył się i kończył pakowanie.

\- Wyprowadzasz się? – wzdrygnął się słysząc niespodziewanie swojego kuzyna. Nie odpowiedział mu – Daj spokój Hazz, po co to robisz? Przez niego? Pozwolisz, abyśmy z takiego powodu toczyli wojny?

Styles zacisnął zęby i pięści powstrzymując się przed rzuceniem na kuzyna. Spojrzał na niego, na jego usta wpłynął uśmiech zadowolenia, kiedy zauważył potężnego siniaka na twarzy mężczyzny. Po chwili wrócił do pakowania, nie zwracając uwagi dokończył pakowanie i z torbami skierował się do wyjścia.

\- Myślę, że wziąłem wszystko, ale jakbyś coś jeszcze znalazł daj znać, a przyjadę i odbiorę – to było jedyne zdanie, jakie do niego wypowiedział, nim opuścił mieszkanie.

*****

\- Naprawdę? – Niall nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co opowiada mu loczek, mimo wszystko na jego twarzy widniał podekscytowany uśmiech – Przywaliłeś mu?

\- A ty co zrobiłbyś na moim miejscu? – zapytał.

\- Chciałbym to zobaczyć – zaśmiał się blondyn.

\- Niall to nie było zabawne, miałem ochotę go zabić – odpowiedział.

\- Wiem, jednak ty dobrze wiesz, że nie lubię Nicka – blondyn odrobinę spoważniał – Jak tam w ogóle ma się Louis?

\- Jest ciężko – westchnął – Obwinia się o to, co się stało. Jest załamany. Siedziałem u niego, dopóki nie zasnął. Jutro wychodzi ze szpitala i Zayn z Liamem poprosili mnie, abym go odebrał i się nim zajął. Oni mają jakieś egzaminy i zaliczenia na swoich zajęciach. Nie miałbyś nic przeciwko, gdybym go tutaj później przyprowadził?

\- Oczywiście, że nie – uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela.

\- Dziękuję Ni.

*****

Louis siedział na szpitalnym łóżku. Był już w swoich ubraniach, a obok niego leżała niewielka torba z jego rzeczami. Głowę miał spuszczoną, a nogi swobodnie zwisały z łóżka. Jedynym odgłosem w pomieszczeniu było ciche pociąganie nosem.

Właśnie w takim stanie zastał go Harry, kiedy wszedł do pokoju. Powoli zbliżył się do szatyna i kucnął przed nim, chcąc zobaczyć jego twarz. Po policzkach spływały łzy.

\- Hej Lou – na jego twarzy malowało się zmartwienie – Jak jest dzisiaj?

\- Źle – odpowiedział cicho.

\- Chodź skarbie – podniósł się i pomógł chłopakowi wstać, od razu przyciągnął go do swojego boku, a na wolne ramię zarzucił torbę – Zabieram cię do siebie.

\- Co? – jego głowa od razu się poderwała do góry, a w oczach pojawiła się panika – N-nie, ja nie chcę. P-proszę Harry!

Loczek w pierwszej chwili nie wiedział o co chłopakowi może chodzić. Czemu nie chce z nim iść? Dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że Louis myślał, że idą do domu Nicka.

\- Hej Lou, spokojnie – położył dłoń na policzku mniejszego, delikatnie gładząc go kciukiem – Nie mieszkam już z Nickiem. Wyprowadziłem się, zabieram cię do domu Nialla – wyjaśnił.

W tej chwili Louis poczuł jak z jego ciała ulatuje cała panika, a ogarnia go spokój. Na ten moment nawet się nie zastanawiał czemu Harry się wyprowadził.

\- Możemy iść?

\- Tak – pokiwał głową.

*****

Siedział na kanapie w nowym mieszkaniu Harry’ego. Jego nogi były przyciągnięte do klatki piersiowej i owinięte przez ramiona. Głowę miał ukrytą, czołem opierając się o kolana. Tak bardzo chciało mu się płakać, ale nie miał już czym. Ostatnimi czasy los go nie oszczędzał, przez co pozbył się już chyba wszystkich swoich łez.

Kiedy tutaj przyszedł na moment poczuł się lepiej. Poznał Nialla – wesołego Irlandczyka, któremu kilka razy udało się wywołać uśmiech na jego twarzy i choć trochę zapomnieć o tym koszmarze. Niestety blondyn musiał iść do pracy, a ciemne chmury ponownie zawisły nad jego głową.

\- Lou – Harry pojawił się w salonie – Zrobiłem ci herbaty – podszedł do kanapy i na stoliku od kawy położył kubek. Chłopak nic nie odpowiedział. Loczek z cichym westchnieniem opadł obok niego. Ponownie zapanowała cisza, podczas której każdy z nich był pogrążony we własnych myślach. Louis myślał nad tym jak to jego życie się sypie, a on razem z nim. Z kolei Harry zastanawiał się co może zrobić, aby uratować szatyna przed rozsypaniem się.

\- Jestem beznadziejny – cichy głos Tomlinsona rozniósł się po pokoju – Wszystko niszczę, czegokolwiek się dotknę, niszczę to. Nie potrafiłem nawet utrzymać ciąży. Nie umiałem ochronić własnego dziecka. Zabiłem je. Nic dziwnego, że Nick mnie zostawił! Kto chciałby być z kimś takim jak ja? Już na zaw…

\- Skończ! – Harry nie wytrzymał. Nie mógł dłużej słuchać tych głupot, które wypowiadał na swój temat chłopak. Nie mógł pozwolić, aby Louis w to wierzył.

\- Harry, ale to… - powiedział, unosząc wzrok na Stylesa.

\- Nawet nie kończ! – poderwał się z kanapy żywo gestykulując – Louis nie rozumiem jak możesz tak mówić. To, co się stało nie było twoją winą, rozumiesz?! Tak musiało być! Nick to dupek, więc tym bardziej nie powinieneś się przejmować jego czynami i słowami. Poza tym… - uspokoił się i wziął głęboki wdech – Ja cię chcę.

\- Co? – słowa loczka zszokowały go.

\- Ja cię chcę, Lou. Zawsze będę cię chciał.

\- Ale…ale jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – Louis miał problem z przyswojeniem słów Harry’ego.

\- Louis, otwórz wreszcie swoje oczy i zobacz jak bardzo cię kocham! Błagam! Przejrzyj i w końcu dostrzeż moją miłość! Kocham cię! – powiedział to, wreszcie przyznał się Louisowi do swoich uczuć. Powiedział mu, że go kocha. Teraz wszystko leżało w rękach mniejszego. Mógł mu złamać serce lub uszczęśliwić.

\- Ja…ja… - poderwał się z kanapy i nie zważając na nawoływania zielonookiego, wybiegł z jego mieszkania. Musiał stamtąd wyjść. Potrzebował czasu, aby to wszystko sobie poukładać, przemyśleć. Zbyt wiele w tej chwili zwaliło się na jego głowę. Spotkanie z Nickiem, utrata dziecka i jeszcze Harry, który wyznał mu miłość. To zbyt wiele jak dla niego, potrzebuje czasu.

Harry próbował złapać szatyna, jednak ten zniknął mu dość szybko z oczu. Próbował go szukać, ale na marne. Jedynie mógł mieć nadzieję, że chłopak nie zrobi nic głupiego.

*****

Minęło kilka dni, podczas których praktycznie nikt nie widział Louisa. Nie chodził na zajęcia, siedział cały czas w pokoju, nikogo do siebie nie wpuszczając, a wychodził z niego na ogół, kiedy nie było Liama i Zayna, lub spali.

Tomlinson naprawdę musiał sobie to wszystko na spokojnie poukładać. To, co się wydarzyło było dla niego naprawdę ciężkie. Harry z kolei cały czas się zadręczał. Czuł, że zniszczył ich relację. Wyrzucał sobie swoją głupotę. Liam, Zayn i Niall oczywiście dowiedzieli się co się stało, jednak żaden z nich nie uważał, że postąpił źle, wyznając Louisowi uczucia. Wręcz przeciwnie, twierdzili, że powinien walczyć o szatyna. Wiedzieli, że on zadba o chłopaka i przy nim niebieskooki będzie szczęśliwy.

*****

Oderwał się od książki, słysząc obok ciche chrząknięcie. Uniósł głowę i poczuł jak jego serce przyspiesza. Przed nim stał Louis. W końcu po tygodniu mógł go zobaczyć. Wyglądał dość dobrze.

\- Hej Harry, mogę się przysiąść? – wskazał na wolną część ławki, na której siedział loczek.

\- Jasne – przesunął się odrobinę, robiąc więcej miejsca dla szatyna.

\- Chciałbym cię przeprosić – zaczął, kiedy siedział już obok zielonookiego – Przepraszam za to, że uciekłem.

\- W porządku Lou

\- Harry, proszę nie przerywaj mi przez chwilę – poprosił, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie – To wszystko co się wydarzyło…tego było za dużo. Musiałem to wszystko przemyśleć. Po prostu nie byłem w stanie w tamtym momencie z tobą rozmawiać. Wiem, że zachowałem się najgorzej jak mogłem, ale przestraszyłem się. Harry – spojrzał na loczka – mam straszny mętlik w głowie, przez to, co mi powiedziałeś. Dlatego proszę, daj mi czas. Po prostu bądźmy przyjaciółmi i nie wracajmy na razie do tego, daj mi czas.

\- W porządku – powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem. Co prawda nie było to jego spełnienie marzeń, ale lepsze to niż nic. Louis dalej był jego przyjacielem.

*****

Od tego czasu minęło kilka tygodni. Powoli zbliżał się koniec roku akademickiego i za niedługo miały zacząć się wakacje.

Na początku pomiędzy Louisem i Harrym, było odrobinę niezręcznie, ale z czasem to zniknęło. Na powrót stali się dobrymi przyjaciółmi, z drobnymi zmianami. Louis stał się ostrożniejszy, bardziej zwracał uwagę na to jak się zachowuje względem loczka, nie chcąc robić mu nadziei, na coś, czego może nie być. Styles z kolei starał się nie analizować każdego zachowania niebieskookiego, również nie chcąc robić sobie niepotrzebnej nadziei.

Wydawało się, że z Louisem już wszystko jest w porządku. I o ile zapomniał już o swoim uczuciu do Nicka, tak dalej nie potrafił pogodzić się z utratą dziecka. Nieraz rozmyślał jakby to było, gdyby nic takiego się nie stało. Teraz byłby w 8 miesiącu ciąży. Miał takie dni, kiedy chciał dziecka, tak bardzo tego pragnął, że był gotów pójść do klubu i pozwolić, aby wypieprzył go jakiś obcy koleś. Zawsze w takich momentach - przerażony swoimi myślami - dzwonił do Harry’ego prosząc go, aby się z nim spotkał. Wtedy nie miał możliwości, aby zrealizować swoje pomysły.

*****

Siedzieli na kanapie oglądając film. Byli zupełnie sami w mieszkaniu Harry’ego. Niall wyszedł na imprezę, a oni postanowili sobie zrobić wieczór filmowy. Wszystko szło dobrze, do pewnego momentu. Louis siedział blisko Harry’ego opierając głowę na jego ramieniu. Dzisiaj był właśnie jeden z tych dni, kiedy odczuwał potworną tęsknotę za utraconym dzieckiem i chęć posiadania kolejnego. Z tego powodu nie dał się namówić na wyjście do klubu z Niallem i zmusił Harry’ego do zostania. Jednak teraz czuł, że to też nie był dobry pomysł. Siedząc obok Stylesa, czując ciepło jego ciała i niesamowity zapach był bardzo blisko utraty kontroli. Dodatkowo alkohol krążący w jego żyłach po dwóch wypitych piwach, również robił swoje.

Nie wytrzymał. Zaczął składać drobne pocałunki na szyi loczka. Czuł jak ciało chłopaka się spina, ale w tej chwili jedyna myśl jaka błądziła po jego głowie było „Dziecko! Chcę kolejnego dziecka!”.

\- Lou – jego głos był lekko drżący.

\- Ciii – wdrapał się na kolana Harry’ego, siadając na nim okrakiem i zatykając jego usta pocałunkiem. Na moment zielonooki pozostał w bezruchu. Co się działo? Nie miał pojęcia. Powinien się cieszyć, że może zasmakować tych wspaniałych ust, ale coś mu nie pozwalało. Odepchnął od siebie szatyna.

\- Louis, przestań – poprosił.

\- Harry, błagam cię – jęknął, próbując ponownie go pocałować – Potrzebuję dziecka! Daj mi dziecko, proszę.

\- Co? – chwycił chłopaka mocniej, kiedy dalej próbował go pocałować – Louis nie możemy, nie rób tego.

\- Nie chcesz mnie? – jego głos zrobił się cichszy. Przestał się ruszać, spuszczając głowę.

\- Co? – był zaskoczony reakcją szatyna – Oczywiście, że cię chcę. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo, ale Lou tak nie można. Nie kochasz mnie, a ja bym sobie zrobił tylko niepotrzebną nadzieję. Dalej cierpisz po utracie dziecka, ale tak nie można. To nie jest wyjście. Powinieneś poczekać na kogoś, kogo naprawdę pokochasz i to z nim mieć dziecko - mówiąc to cały czas wpatrywał się w błękitne tęczówki szatyna.

Mniejszy chłopak przez chwilę trawił to co powiedział mu przyjaciel.

\- Masz rację – odezwał się cicho, a po jego policzkach spływały łzy – Ja po prostu chcę dziecka. Chcę zajść w ciążę i tym razem urodzić, tak bardzo tego chcę – rozpłakał się, a Harry nie czekając ani chwili dłużej, porwał go w swoje ramiona.

\- Ciiii, już dobrze – pocałował go w głowę – Wiem, że tego chcesz i na pewno będziesz to miał, tylko musisz trochę poczekać.

\- Przepraszam – wychlipał.

\- Już dobrze – cały czas trzymał go blisko siebie i głaskał po plecach.

\- Miał mieć na imię Harry – odezwał się niebieskooki, kiedy odrobinę się uspokoił.

\- Co? – nie rozumiał o czym szatyn mówi.

\- To był chłopiec – powiedział, odsuwając się odrobinę od Stylesa i ścierając łzy z policzków – Chciałem dać mu na imię Harry. Przepraszam, że go straciłem.

\- W porządku – ponownie przyciągnął go do uścisku – Wszystko jest w porządku.

I choć nie powinien się teraz cieszyć, to właśnie to robił. Louis chciał nazwać syna Harry, to tylko pokazywało jak ważny był loczek dla szatyna.

*****

Mijały dni, a następnie tygodnie. Louis i Harry starali się już nie wracać do sytuacji, która miała miejsce. Szatyn już nie próbował dobrać się do przyjaciela, ale nie myślał również o przypadkowym seksie, tylko po to by mieć dziecko. Teraz już naprawdę wszystko było z nim w porządku. Owszem, dalej miał momenty, kiedy myślał o dzieciach, ale robił to, myśląc o swojej przyszłej rodzinie, którą na pewno założy. Coraz częściej myśląc o tym, widział siebie, to upragnione maleństwo i Harry’ego. No właśnie Harry, Louis zauważył, że jego stosunek do loczka zmienia się. Z przyjaciela staję się on dla niego kimś ważniejszym. Kimś, z kim byłby gotowy spędzić całe życie. Jednak nie chciał na razie o tym mówić nikomu, a tym bardziej Harry’emu. Nie wiedział, czy to coś chwilowego, czy może jego uczucia będą silne, a nie chciał robić Stylesowi nadzieję. Nie zniósłby widoku załamanego i skrzywdzonego chłopaka, gdyby coś nie wypaliło. Dlatego dalej byli tylko przyjaciółmi i nie wiadomo było czy coś się zmieni.

*****

Głośna muzyka dudniła im w uszach, w krwi krążył alkohol, którego zapach również unosił się w powietrzu. Na sali było duszno, a jedynym źródłem światła były kolorowe reflektory. Dzisiaj zakończył się rok akademicki i rozpoczęły wakacje. Harry, Louis, Zayn, Liam i Niall udali się wspólnie do klubu, aby to uczcić.

\- Haaaaaarry – szatyn chwycił dłoń loczka i zaczął ciągnąć w swoją stronę, chłopak był już porządnie wstawiony. Jego błękitne oczy błyszczały, a na policzkach widoczny był rumieniec – Chodź zatańczyć – jęknął.

\- Lou, wiesz że nie umiem. Mam dwie lewe nogi – odpowiedział.

\- No chodź – zaczął go mocno ciągnąc – Proszę, zatańcz ze mną.

\- Lou…

\- No proszę! – głos był błagalny.

Styles cicho westchnął i w końcu mu uległ. No bo kim był, aby potrafić ciągle odmawiać tym pięknym tęczówkom. Na twarzy szatyna od razu pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Od razu pociągnął loczka na środek parkietu. Stylesowi na początku szło dość opornie i koślawo, ale po czasie się rozkręcił. Tańczyli w rytm muzyki. Ich ciała były blisko, co chwilę ocierały się o siebie. W pewnym momencie dłonie wyższego wylądowały na biodrach szatyna, przysuwając go jeszcze bliżej. Ich klatki piersiowe się stykały, podczas gdy ciała były wprawione w taniec. Do loczka dotarł zapach Louisa i nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Dodatkowo alkohol buzujący w jego żyłach, dodał mu odwagi. Pochylił się i połączył ich usta w pocałunku.

*****

Pchnął Harry’ego na łóżko, który opadł plecami na miękki materac. Od razu usiadł na jego biodrach i zaatakował usta zielonookiego. W tym momencie żaden z nich nie myślał trzeźwo. Liczyło się tylko to, że w tej chwili razem czuli swoje ciepło, swoje ciała i byli spragnieni siebie nawzajem.

Louis poruszył się na biodrach wyższego, ściągając swoją koszulkę i tym razem przenosząc pocałunki na jego szyję, tym samym wywołując jęk z ust Harry’ego. Co jakiś czas w różnych miejscach powstawały malinki, podczas gdy szatyn pozbywał się ubrań z ciała kochanka. Po chwili Harry leżał już w samych bokserkach, pod którymi odznaczała się niemała erekcja. Pochylił się, składając na niej pocałunek. Harry wziął drżący oddech, przymykając oczy z przyjemności. Powili ściągnął z jego bioder zbędny materiał, a ciężki, czerwony penis opadł na brzuch chłopaka. Louis chwycił go w swoją drobną dłoń. Przejechał wzdłuż niego językiem, po czym zassał główkę. Czuł jak Harry drży, a z jego gardła wydostawały się ciche jęki. Tomlinson uśmiechnął się, biorąc go głębiej. Styles nie panując nad sobą, wypchnął swoje biodra, przez co mniejszy się zakrztusił i od razu odsunął od niego, jego błękitne oczy się zaszkliły.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział od razu.

Louis uśmiechnął się do niego i wrócił do przerwanej czynności. Dłoń loczka powędrowała we włosy szatyna, lekko za nie ciągnąc. Na to uczucie chłopak wydawał ciche pomruki, które zielonooki odczuwał w postaci wibracji. Harry zatracił się całkowicie w przyjemności jaką dawał mu Tomlinson. Przez jego ciało przechodziły przyjemne dreszcze. Czuł jak w podbrzuszu kumuluje się ciepło, był blisko. Brakowało mu niewiele, kiedy Louis się od niego odsunął, na co spomiędzy jego opuchniętych, od pocałunków warg, wydostał się jęk niezadowolenia.

\- Harry – Louis zawisł nad nim, mrucząc w jego usta – Potrzebuję cię, bardzo – jęknął, jedną dłonią odpinając swoje spodnie.

\- Tak Lou, tak – pokiwał głową i kładąc dłoń na karku szatyna, przyciągnął go do pocałunku. Po chwili Louis odsunął się, pozbywając zbędnych ubrań i sięgnął do szafki skąd wyciągnął lubrykant. Wylał sporą ilość na dłoń i przejechał nią po członku Harry’ego, na co z jego warg wydostało się sapnięcie.

Po chwili szatyn zawisł nad zielonookim, powoli się opuszczając w dół, dłonią przytrzymując twardego penisa Stylesa.

\- Lou – zatrzymał chłopaka – Będzie boleć, trzeba cię przygotować – nie chciał wywoływać bólu u mniejszego.

\- Ciiii – pochylił się nad kochankiem, dalej się opuszczając. Robił to powoli i ostrożnie. Jęknął, czując główkę w sobie. Po chwili jego biodra były przyciśnięte do tych Harry’ego.

\- Lou, czy ty się… - próbował zapytać, kiedy szatyn na moment się zatrzymał, chcąc się przyzwyczaić do wielkości zielonookiego.

\- Może – jego usta wygięły się w drobnym uśmiechu, nim pocałował Harry’ego. Czując się już bardziej komfortowo zaczął się poruszać. Najpierw powoli kręcił biodrami, jednak z czasem zaczął się unosić i opadać, a jego ruchy stały się szybsze. Spomiędzy warg kochanków wydostawały się jęki, które świadczyły o przyjemności, jaką sobie dawali.

\- Harry – Louis sapnął, opadając na loczka i ukrywając swoją twarz w jego szyi – Proszę – Styles od razu zrozumiał, że chłopak jest wykończony i to on ma przejąć inicjatywę. Przewrócił szatyna na plecy zawisając nad nim i wykonywał mocne pchnięcia. Kiedy z gardła mniejszego wydostał się głośny krzyk, wiedział, że trafił w jego słodki punkt. Przycisnął swoje usta do Louisa, jednak nie na długo. Ich twarze dzieliły milimetry, nawzajem jęczeli i wzdychali w swoje usta.

\- Harry, blisko – wyjęczał. Styles również czuł, że niewiele mu brakuje. Jego kochanek był tak przyjemnie ciepły i ciasny. Ujął w dłoń jego penisa i zaczął za niego pociągać w rytm swoich pchnięć. Naprawdę niewiele minęło, kiedy szatyn wytrysnął, brudząc swój brzuch i dłoń Harry’ego, który czując jak chłopak się na nim zaciska, również nie wytrzymał.

Pochylił się, łącząc ich usta w czułym i odrobinę niechlujnym pocałunku. Po chwili wysunął się ostrożnie z mniejszego chłopaka i opadł obok niego, przyciągając szatyna do siebie. Louis położył głowę w zagłębieniu szyi loczka. Ich ciała lepiły się od potu i nasienia szatyna, jednak w tej chwili im to nie przeszkadzało. Teraz liczyło się ciepło drugiego ciała i ich spełnienie.

*****

Promienie słońca wpadające przez odsłonięte okno, zaczęły go lekko drażnić. Uchylił niezadowolony powieki. Nie chciał się budzić, chciał spać dalej. Leżał w wygodnym łóżku, a do niego było przyciśnięte przyjemnie ciepłe ciało. Czekaj co? Odwrócił głowę i zauważył karmelową czuprynę. Wspomnienia z nocy uderzyły w niego. Wszystko do niego wróciło. Pamiętał każdy pocałunek, każdy dotyk, westchnienie, jęk. Każdy ruch. To była noc, o której marzył. Nareszcie miał Louisa, przez jedną noc należał do niego. Czuł jak ogarnia go szczęście. Jednak tak szybko jak się pojawiło, tak szybko zniknęło. Jak Louis zareaguje jak się obudzi? Przecież są tylko przyjaciółmi. Bał się, że chłopak będzie wściekły. Pomyśli, że wykorzystał fakt, że był pijany i zaciągnął go do łóżka. Znienawidzi go, a tego Harry nie zniesie. Louis nie może go tutaj znaleźć.

Ostrożnie, aby nie obudzić szatyna, wstał z łóżka. Szybko pozbierał swoje ubrania, jeszcze szybciej je założył i opuścił mieszkanie przyjaciół.

*****

Uchylił swoje powieki, odsłaniając błękitne tęczówki. Przeciągnął się, a na jego usta wpłynął uśmiech, kiedy przypomniał sobie wydarzenia z nocy. To była naprawdę niesamowita noc, z Harrym było mu idealnie. Spojrzał w bok, lecz zamiast ujrzeć burzę loków i zielone tęczówki, nie zobaczył nic. Miejsce było puste. Podniósł się i rozejrzał po pokoju. Nigdzie nie było rzeczy chłopaka. Nie znalazł również żadnej informacji od niego. Poczuł lekkie ukłucie zawodu, dlaczego Harry zniknął? Jednak nie pozwolił czarnym myślom przejąć kontroli nad nim. Przecież Harry mógł mieć jakiś ważny powód, dla którego musiał wyjść i w pośpiechu zapomniał o zostawieniu jakiejś informacji. Postanowił się na razie tym tak bardzo nie przejmować. Styles zapewne w końcu się odezwie.

Niestety przez cały dzień Louis nie dostał żadnej wiadomości od loczka. W końcu postanowił sam się z nim skontaktować jednak nie odpisywał on na wiadomości, ani nie odbierał jego telefonów. Louis coraz bardziej zaczął się martwić. Czyżby Harry tylko udawał jego przyjaciela? Czy tak naprawdę chciał go tylko zaliczyć i uciec? Nie, przecież to niemożliwe! To Harry, on nie jest jak Nick. On by go nie skrzywdził. Jednak, skoro nigdy by tego nie zrobił, dlaczego uciekł i nie kontaktuje się z szatynem?

*****

\- Harry, po raz kolejny dzwonił Lou! Dla… - przerwał, kiedy spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela i wielką spakowaną walizkę, którą właśnie ściągał z łóżka – Co ty robisz?!

\- Wyjeżdżam – oznajmił.

\- Co, gdzie?

\- Jeszcze nie wiem – odpowiedział – Ale jak będę wiedział, to dam ci znać.

\- Harry, co się stało? Louis już 3 raz dzwonił i na twoje życzenie powiedziałem mu, że nie wiem gdzie jesteś, a teraz ty nagle wyjeżdżasz! Wytłumacz mi, bo nie rozumiem – zażądał blondyn.

\- Przespałem się z nim – odpowiedział wprost.

\- Co?

\- Przespałem się z Louisem – powtórzył.

\- I dlatego wyjeżdżasz? Powinieneś się cieszyć – blondyn kompletnie nie rozumiał zachowania przyjaciela.

\- Nie rozumiesz, byliśmy pijani. Oboje! Gdyby nie to, Louis nie oddałby mi się – wyjaśnił - Mieliśmy być przyjaciółmi, a my…Lou będzie zły.

\- Harry, Lou tutaj co chwilę wydzwania. Gdyby był zły, nie robiłby tego. Porozmawiaj z nim – poprosił.

\- Nie – pokręcił głową – Nie mogę z nim teraz porozmawiać. Boję się, boję się tego, co mogę usłyszeć.

\- Harry…

\- Nie, Niall – przerwał mu – Muszę wyjechać, trochę pobyć sam i wszystko przemyśleć.

\- W porządku – westchnął zrezygnowany – Bądź ostrożny. Mam nadzieję, że wrócisz po wakacjach – podszedł do loczka i go przytulił.

\- Ja też – odpowiedział, oddając uścisk.

*****

Harry wyjechał. Bez słowa opuścił Louisa. Kompletnie nie rozumiał dlaczego chłopak to zrobił, ale chciał poznać prawdę. Harry potraktował go jak dziwkę. Przespał się i zostawił. Mimo to wiedział, że to nie jest w stylu loczka, dlatego musiał poznać prawdę. Musiał wiedzieć dlaczego tak postąpił. Szukał chłopaka, chciał go znaleźć, ale nikt nie wiedział gdzie on jest. Ani Nick, ani Niall – który faktycznie mógł nie wiedzieć, albo kłamał.

Jakby tego było mało właśnie dzisiaj dowiedział się, że jest w ciąży. Od 6 tygodni nosił pod sercem dziecko swoje i Harry’ego. Czyżby po raz kolejny zawisła nad nim wizja samotnego ojcostwa? Nie, teraz tym bardziej musi odnaleźć Stylesa. Muszą sobie wszystko wyjaśnić i musi go poinformować o dziecku. Przecież chłopak twierdził, że go kocha, więc dlaczego go zostawił?

*****

Louis, Zayn i Liam postanowili zorganizować sobie maraton filmowy. Zaprosili również Nialla, wiedząc że od wyjazdu loczka czuje się on odrobinę samotny. Siedzieli w czwórkę przed telewizorem zajadając się pizzą i popijając piwo - poza Louisem, który nie mógł z oczywistych względów, a raczej zabronił mu Malik.

Usłyszeli dzwonek telefonu. Jak się okazało należał on do Nialla. Chłopak poderwał się z podłogi, gdzie siedział i wyciągając komórkę ruszył do kuchni. Reszta wróciła do oglądania filmu.

\- Idę zrobić herbatę – oznajmił Lou po chwili – Chcecie?

Chłopcy odmówili, więc szatyn wzruszył ramionami i udał się do kuchni.

Nie chciał podsłuchiwać, naprawdę, ale nic nie poradził na to, że zatrzymał się przed wejściem do pomieszczenia, kiedy usłyszał imię loczka.

\- Harry – serce Louisa przyspieszyło, Niall rozmawiał z nim – Jak to nie wrócisz?

Zapanował cisza, podczas której prawdopodobnie Harry udzielał odpowiedzi przyjacielowi.

\- Przecież miałeś wrócić z końcem wakacji! Co ze studiami? Co z Louisem?

Ponownie zapanowała cisza, a Louis czuł jak robi mu się niedobrze. Harry nie miał zamiaru wracać do Londynu? Nie! On musiał wrócić. To był jedyny sposób, aby porozmawiać z loczkiem, skoro Lou nie mógł go odnaleźć.

\- Jesteś takim durniem. Nawet nie wiesz jak on chce się z tobą spotkać i porozmawiać. Muszę mu kłamać prosto w oczy mówiąc, że nie wiem gdzie jesteś, ponieważ boisz się z nim spotkać.

Harry ponownie coś mówił, ponieważ Louis nie słyszał ani słowa.

\- Rób co chcesz, ale odezwij się jak zmądrzejesz – Niall rozłączył się i ten moment Louis wykorzystał, aby wejść do kuchni.

\- Lou? – widział jak twarz blondyna pobladła.

\- Gdzie on jest? – zapytał wprost.

\- Wiesz, że nie…

\- Niall, proszę cię – przerwał mu – Kocham go.

\- Ty co?

\- Kocham go i muszę z nim porozmawiać.

\- Lou, ja nie…

\- Proszę cię – błagał go – Ja jestem w ciąży – poinformował go.

\- C-co? – wykrztusił. Nie ukrywał, że ta informacja go zszokowała.

\- Jestem w ciąży z Harrym!

*****

Stał na chodniku, wpatrując się w niewielki, ale ładny rodzinny dom. To tutaj ukrywał się Harry. Według danych od Horana, aktualnie przyjechał odwiedzić swoją mamę. Czuł jak jego żołądek skręca się z nerwów, a w głowie panował chaos.

Wziął głęboki wdech, aby się uspokoić i podszedł do drzwi. Już miał zadzwonić, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły, a przed nim stanęła wysoka kobieta. Jej ciemne włosy były spięte w kucyk, a twarz rozświetlił szeroki uśmiech, któremu towarzyszyły dołeczki. Była naprawdę piękna, pomimo zmarszczek, które pojawiły się na jej twarzy. Louis domyślił się, że to mama Harry’ego.

\- Dzień dobry, w czym mogę pomóc? – zapytała, widząc gościa.

\- Um…dzień dobry – przywitał się – Jest Harry?

\- Właśnie przyszedł – odpowiedziała, a jej oczy wpatrywały się w coś za chłopakiem.

Louis odwrócił się i zobaczył go. Szedł po ścieżce. Jego głowa była spuszczona, przez co loki opadały mu na czoło. Plecy jak zwykle były zgarbione, a dłonie schowane w kieszeniach jeansów. Uniósł głowę, a kiedy jego zielone tęczówki spoczęły na szatynie, zatrzymał się gwałtownie i zszokowany wpatrywał się w Louisa.

Tomlinson ruszył w jego kierunku. Myślał, że kiedy spotka Stylesa będzie szczęśliwy i rzuci mu się w ramiona. Co prawda cieszył się, że go widzi, ale w tej chwili wypełniał go gniew.

\- Ty pieprzony dupku?! – zatrzymał się przed wyższym chłopakiem i pchnął go. Loczek nieprzygotowany na to, lekko się zachwiał – Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić?! Jak?! Nienawidzę cię za to! Nienawidzę! – uderzał pięściami o tors loczka, a on mu na to pozwalał. Wiedział, że zasłużył. Zauważył jak Anne jest zaniepokojona tym co się dzieje, więc musiał ją uspokoić.

\- To Louis, mamo – na twarzy kobiety pojawiło się zrozumienie. Uśmiechnęła się, lekko kiwając głową i zniknęła w domu, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Szatyn jednak tego nie zauważył cały czas uderzając Harry’ego i krzycząc, jaki to jest okropny.

\- Dlaczego mnie zostawiłeś? Czemu? – jego uderzenia stały się słabsze, aż całkiem ustały. Zacisnął pieści na koszulce Stylesa, a w jego oczach błysnęły łzy.

\- Lou, przepraszam. Bałem się twojej reakcji. Nie wiedziałem jak zareagujesz na to, co się stało. Przecież jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i ja bałem się, że mnie znienawidzisz.

\- Harry, nie mógłbym – pokręcił głową – Gdybyś nie uciekł, tylko ze mną porozmawiał wiedziałbyś, że zakochałem się w tobie.

\- C-co? – wykrztusił. Czy on dobrze słyszał? Louis powiedział mu, że się w nim zakochał?

\- Kocham cię, Harry – na ustach zielonookiego pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, a w policzkach ukazały się dołeczki - A raczej my cię kochamy – sięgnął po dłoń loczka i przyłożył ją do swojego brzucha.

\- Louis co ty… - w pierwszej chwili nie bardzo zrozumiał słów chłopaka, jednak po chwili go oświecił – Czy ty…

\- Jestem w ciąży Haz, będziemy mieli dziecko – potwierdził jego przypuszczenia. Harry nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Louis go kocha i do tego zostaną rodzicami. Czuł jak szczęście wypełnia każdą komórkę jego ciała. Porwał Louisa w objęcia i okręcił się z nim dookoła własnej osi.

\- Kocham cię, Lou – postawił szatyna z powrotem na ziemi, jednak nie wypuścił go ze swoich objęć – Kocham was – szeptał, całując całą twarz ukochanego, na co z ust Louisa wydostał się cichy chichot.

\- My ciebie też – udało mu się powiedzieć, nim Harry połączył ich usta w czułym, przepełnionym szczęściem i miłością, pocałunku.

*****

Płacz dziecka przerwał ciszę nocną. Louis jęknął w poduszkę niezadowolony. To był już 3 raz w ciągu dzisiejszej nocy. Tak bardzo nie chciał wstawać.

\- Harry – mruknął, szturchając łokciem pierś loczka, który spał przyciśnięty do jego pleców – Harry – szturchnął mocniej, jednak nic to nie dało, a płacz się nasilał.

Jak zwykle Harry spał jak zabity i nie było możliwości go obudzić. Niechętnie podniósł się z łóżka i udał się do pokoju obok, gdzie w łóżeczku leżało ich kilkumiesięczne maleństwo. Pomimo zmęczenia, na jego ustach pojawił się uśmiech, kiedy spojrzał w zielone, zapłakane oczy malca.

\- Chodź tu skarbie – wziął synka na ręce, a płacz ustał – Co, czułeś się samotny? Chciałeś, aby tatuś przyszedł? – krążył po pokoju gruchając do małego Alexa. Duże, zielone oczy wpatrywały się w niego z zainteresowaniem. Louis pochylił się, całując malca w czoło. Czuł się szczęśliwy. Miał cudownego chłopaka i wspaniałego synka. Do tego niesamowitych przyjaciół i rodzinę. Nic więcej mu nie było potrzebne do szczęścia.

Trochę to trwało nim przejrzał na oczy. Trochę to trwało, nim poradził sobie z bólem po Nicku i utratą dziecka, jednak tego nie żałował. Gdyby nie to, możliwe, że teraz nie byłby w miejscu, w którym był. Z Harrym u boku i kilkumiesięcznym synkiem, którego właśnie na nowo usypiał w jego ramionach.

\- Obudził się? – uniósł głowę, kiedy usłyszał cichy szept ukochanego. Harry podszedł do niego, obejmując szatyna w pasie i kładąc brodę na jego ramieniu. Oczy utkwił w malcu.

Tak, to było wszystko, czego potrzebował.


	2. Dodatek - Niechciany gość

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jak się skończy spotkanie rodziny Styles i rodziny Grimshaw?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zaproponowane przez ilharrysboyf  
> Autorka: Mam nadzieję, że nie zepsułam go aż tak bardzo:/

Dziecięcy pisk roznosił się po całym domu, razem z tupotem małych stóp. Dwaj mali chłopcy wpadli z krzykiem do kuchni, gdzie ich tatuś przekładał ciasteczka z blachy na kratę, aby mogły wystygnąć. Podbiegli do rodziciela, owijając się dookoła jego nóg.  
\- A co to? – spojrzał na nich z góry, posyłając im szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Tatusiu, potwór! – piszczał 4-letni Alex, mocniej obejmując nogę Louisa – Ratunku!  
\- Tunku! – 2-letni Tommy, powtarzał po starszym bracie.   
\- Potwór? – domyślał się, o co chodzi i nie mylił się. Chwilę późnej do kuchni wpadł roześmiany Harry.  
\- Tu są moje skrzaty! – krzyknął, kierując się w stronę synów – A teraz łaskotki!  
\- AAAAA! – cienkie głosiki rozbrzmiały w pomieszczeniu, a dwójka chłopców, próbowała się wspiąć na szatyna. Ten ze śmiechem, odwrócił się w stronę męża, chowając za sobą Alexa i Tommy’ego.   
\- Potworze, zostaw moje dzieci! – rozbawiony szatyn pogroził kędzierzawemu – Nie oddam ci ich! – pogroził mu palcem.  
\- W takim razie wezmę ciebie – rzucił się na mniejszego, z głośnym śmiechem. Złapał Louis, owijając dookoła niego swoje ramiona i przyciągając do swojego ciała.  
\- Nieeeee! – mały Alex zaczął krzyczeć i tym razem rzucił się na nogi Harry’ego – Zostaw tatusia!  
\- Zostaw! – Tommy naśladował swojego brata.   
\- A co dostanę w zamian? – próbował targować się z synami.  
\- Buuuuuziiiii! – pisnął Tommy, wyciągając pulchne rączki w kierunku kędzierzawego.   
Harry wypuścił Louisa z objęć i wziął dwulatka na ręce, wyciskając na jego twarzy pocałunki, wywołując tym śmiech dziecka.   
\- Ja tez! – dopominał się Alex.  
Styles przekazał najmłodszą latorośl mężowi i zgarnął w objęcia drugiego syna, wyciskając na jego policzku soczystego całusa. Louis podziwiał ten widok z zachwytem w oczach. Zawsze w takich momentach, rozpływał się z miłości do swojego męża. Uwielbiał obserwować jak obchodzi się z ich dziećmi. To jaki był wtedy szczęśliwy, to jak dzieci były wtedy szczęśliwe. Kochał to.  
\- Tatusiu, ciasteczka! – zawołał wesoło Alex, dostrzegając wypieki na blacie.   
\- Jeszcze nie kochanie – na małej buzi czterolatka pojawił się grymas niezadowolenia – Są za ciepłe. Dostaniesz jak przyjedzie ciocia Eileen i wujek Peter, dobrze?  
\- Taaaaak! – pisnął zachwycony, wiercąc się w objęciach Harry’ego. Ten ostawił go na ziemię i po chwili nie było malucha. Mały Tommy również uwolnił się od tatusia i pobiegł za starszym bratem.  
\- A co to za mina? – zauważył, że twarz kędzierzawego stała się bardziej nachmurzona.   
\- Jaka mina? – udawał głupiego.  
\- Harry.  
\- Po prostu nie jestem zadowolony z tych odwiedzin – westchnął pokonany.   
\- Czemu? – brwi Louisa zmarszczyły się – Myślałem, że ich lubisz.   
\- Uwielbiam – potwierdziła – Ale Nick…  
\- Harry, Nicka tu nawet nie będzie – przypomniał mu szatyn. Był odrobinę rozczulony zachowaniem męża.   
\- Nigdy nic nie wiadomo.  
\- Będzie dobrze – przekonywał zielonookiego. Owinął ręce dookoła jego karku i przyciągnął do pocałunku. Tym samym chciał mu dać do zrozumienia, aby przestał się martwić.  
*****  
\- Harry! – rozpromieniona kobieta objęła mężczyznę, ciągnąc go do mocnego uścisku. Poddał się temu, zatapiając się w ciepłych ramionach pani Grimshaw. Uwielbiał swoją ciocię, zawsze traktował ją jak drugą matkę. Szkoda tylko, że jej syn jest dupkiem.  
\- Dzień dobry ciociu – pocałował ją w policzek, po czym odsuną się i przywitał ze starszym mężczyzną. Odsunął się w wejściu, robiąc przejście dla gości, kiedy dołączyła do nich jeszcze jedna osoba.  
\- Siema Harry! – szeroki, ale odrobinę złośliwy uśmiech widniał na twarzy nowoprzybyłej osoby.  
\- Nick – starał się, aby jego głos był jak najbardziej spokojny i miał nadzieję, że mu się udało. Nie chciał przy swoim wujostwie pokazywać, jak bardzo nienawidzi ich syna.   
\- Przepraszamy Harry – głos zabrała Eileen, a na twarzy pojawiła się lekka skrucha – Nie powiedzieliśmy, że Nick przyjedzie, ale to wyszło tak nagle. Mam nadzieję, że ci to nie przeszkadza.  
\- Nie! Oczywiście, że nie – skłamał, posyłając jej fałszywy uśmiech.   
Wpuścił wszystkich do domu i poprowadził do salonu, gdzie Louis zakładał buciki Tommy’emu, a Alex siedział na fotelu, oglądają kolorową książeczkę.   
\- Louis!  
\- Witaj Eileen – postawił dwulatka na ziemi i podszedł do kobiety, pozwalając, aby ta go przytuliła.  
\- Wyglądasz cudownie – skomplementowała go, na co policzki szatyna lekko się zarumieniły – A to Alex i Tommy – odsunęła się do Louisa i podeszła do małych chłopców - Jak wyrośli, ostatni raz widziałam ich niedługo po narodzinach Tommy’ego – zachwycała się – Alex to cały Harry, za to Tommy wdał się w ciebie Lou.  
\- Tak to prawda – zachichotał, spoglądając z czułością na synów, którzy z nieufnością spoglądali na przybyłych gości.   
\- Ja tam nie widzę podobieństwa – doszedł głos zza pleców Petera, z którym właśnie witał się Louis.   
\- Ciebie też miło widzieć, Nick – ton szatyna był obojętny. Już dawno przestał przejmować się Grimshawem. Dalej za nim nie przepadał, ale nie pałał do niego już taką nienawiścią jak dawniej. W sumie, to poniekąd dzięki niemu miał teraz wspaniałego męża i cudowne dzieci. Kto wie, jak teraz wyglądałoby jego życie, gdyby nie pozwolił omamić się Nickowi.   
Niestety Harry, w przeciwieństwie do jego małżonka, ciągle miał ogromny uraz do kuzyna, za to jak potraktował szatyna i nie potrafił być wobec niego obojętny, tak jak jego ukochany.   
Louis wskazał gościom kanapy, aby usiedli i udał się do kuchni, by przynieść ciastka i herbatę, zostawiając Harry’ego z rodziną. Nie minęła jednak minuta, jak poczuł obecność kędzierzawego za sobą.   
\- Lou, wszystko dobrze? – na jego twarzy dostrzegalne było zmartwienie.   
\- Hm? – zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając na kędzierzawego przez ramię. Nie rozumiał o czym mówił.  
\- Chodzi o Nicka – wyjaśnił.  
\- Harry – uśmiechnął się rozbawiony, zachowaniem kędzierzawego – Daj spokój. Nick należy już dla mnie do przeszłości, nie przejmuję się nim. Ty też nie powinieneś.   
\- Wiem, ale…  
\- Hazz – odwrócił się do męża – Nie warto przejmować się tym, co on mówi. Po co sobie szargać nerwy?  
\- Masz rację – uśmiechnął się słabo do męża.   
\- A może Ty się boisz, że coś ponownie pomiędzy mną a nim zaiskrzy – zażartował, aby trochę rozładować panujące tam napięcie. Harry jednak nie zaśmiał się, ani nie odezwał, jego twarz za to wyrażała niepokój – Serio Harry?! Boisz się, że zostawię cię dla Nicka?  
\- Co poradzić? – mruknął, wzruszając ramionami – Już raz cię oczarował.   
\- W takim razie – zbliżył się do męża, zarzucając mu ramiona na szyję – uświadamiam cię, że nic nie czuję do Nicka i nic nie poczuję. Kocham cię i to się nigdy nie zmieni. Zawsze będziesz moją prawdziwą miłością – stanął na palcach i złożył pocałunek na ustach kędzierzawemu, dzięki czemu ten się rozchmurzył – No, a teraz wracaj do gości. Zaraz do was dołączę.   
*****  
\- Tatusiu, mogę ciastko? Proszę? – duże zielone oczy wpatrywały się w Louisa, a po chwili dołączyła jeszcze para błękitnych tęczówek.   
\- Wystarczy kochanie.  
\- Proszę – Alex próbował.  
\- Dużo już zjedliście. Nie będziecie później chcieli kolacji – próbował wytłumaczyć synom. Widział na ich twarzach smutek i nie chciał tego oglądać, jednak nie mógł się zgodzić.   
\- Daj im, co ci szkodzi – wtrącił się Nick, ze znudzeniem spoglądając na Louisa.   
\- Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś się nie wtrącał – głos Louisa był spokojny, a spojrzenie obojętne, kiedy odwrócił wzrok w kierunku Grimshawa. Harry z kolei siedział obok szatyna, gryząc się w język i zaciskając dłonie w pięści, nie chcąc zrobić czegoś głupiego.   
\- Dzieciom nie dasz, a to sam się objadasz i teraz widać tego skutki – prychnął, dokładnie lustrując ciało szatyna i chwilę zatrzymując wzrok na lekko wypukłym brzuchu Louisa.   
\- Nick, to niegrzeczne – pani Grimshaw skarciła syna za jego zachowanie.   
\- Powiedział prawdę – Lou wzruszył ramionami – A przynajmniej część prawdy. Aby wyjaśnić – na jego twarzy zaczął pojawiać się uśmiech, a niebieskie tęczówki odnalazły te zielone, po czym ponownie spojrzał na zgromadzonych – Spodziewamy się z Harrym dziecka – wyjaśnił, kładąc dłoń na brzuchu i lekko go gładząc.   
\- Cudowna wiadomość! Gratuluję! – Eileen poderwała się z kanapy, klaszcząc w dłonie i z szerokim uśmiechem przytuliła Louisa, a następnie Harry’ego – Jak daleko jesteś?  
\- 17 tydzień – odpowiedział z uśmiechem.   
\- I pomyśleć, że to mógłby być mój wnuk – zaśmiała się żartobliwie – Nick jak mogłeś pozwolić odejść, tak cudownej osobie – dodała. Nick jedynie przewrócił oczami mrucząc coś cicho pod nosem. Harry’emu również nie spodobało się to co powiedziała jego ciocia. Na samą myśl, że Lou mógłby być mężem Nicka i to z nim mieć dzieci, jego serce nieprzyjemnie się ściskało.   
Państwo Grimshaw wiedzieli, że on i Louis byli parą. Oczywiście nie znali całej prawdy. Nie wiedzieli, że szatyn był w ciąży, a oni mieli zostać dziadkami i nie wiedzieli także, że to ich syn zakończył ten związek i okropnie potraktował Lou.   
\- Jakieś konkretne wymagania co do płci? – spytała, wracając na swoje miejsce.   
\- Wiadomo, najważniejsze by było zdrowe. Już je kochamy, jednak bardzo chcielibyśmy tym razem córkę – Harry chwycił dłoń Louisa, splątując ich palce razem.  
*****  
Ogólnie całe odwiedziny rodziny Grimshaw minęły dobrze i w miłej atmosferze. Niestety nie obyło się bez kąśliwych uwag ze strony Nicka, które głównie były kierowane do Louisa. Harry za każdym razem musiał wykorzystywać całą swoją silną wolę, aby nie odpowiedzieć mu lub nie uderzyć kuzyna. Naprawdę nie rozumiał jego zachowania. Był dorosłym facetem, a Harry odnosił wrażenie jakby miał do czynienia z 5-latkiem. Zastanawiał się po co w ogóle Nick tu przyjechał. Czy naprawdę chciało mu się marnować weekend, aby uprzykrzyć wszystkim życie?  
*****  
Siedzieli wspólnie przy stole, spożywając posiłek, który został przygotowany przez Louisa i Eileen. O dziwo przez cały ten czas Nick siedział cicho, więc towarzyszyła im naprawdę przyjemna atmosfera. Po posiłku poznosili wszystko do kuchni, gdzie Louis i Harry chowali resztki i płukali naczynia, a następnie układali się w zmywarce.   
Kiedy po całym domu rozniósł się krzyk Tommy’ego, Harry zaoferował, że to sprawdzi i zostawił Louisa samego w kuchni. Nie trzeba było długo czekać, gdy w pomieszczeniu pojawił się Nick.   
\- Muszę przyznać, że tyłek wciąż masz niezły – Grimshaw stał w wejściu, opierając się ramieniem o framugę. Louis zerknął na niego przez ramię, po czym wrócił do sprzątania po obiedzie – Ciekawe, czy ciągle tak samo ciasny.   
\- Nie interesuj się tym i tak się nie dowiesz – mruknął, wkładając ostatni talerz.   
\- A może jednak – zaczął zbliżać się do szatyna – Wiesz, mogę sobie przypomnieć jak ciasny jesteś, a ty jak dobrze ci ze mną było.   
\- Zapomnij! Miałeś swoją szansę, straciłeś! – odwrócił się do niego, opierając o blat i wycierając dłonie w ścierkę – Po za tym Harry jest o niebo lepszy od ciebie – uśmiechnął się złośliwie, widząc niezadowolenie na twarzy Grimshawa.   
\- Nick, skończ! – do kuchni wrócił kędzierzawy. Od razu podszedł do męża, obejmując ramieniem.  
\- Oj Harry, a ty ciągle taki naiwny – pokręcił głową, cicho cmokając.  
\- Co ty pieprzysz? – warknął. Był już naprawdę zirytowany i zmęczony zachowaniem kuzyna.  
Nie uzyskał odpowiedzi na pytanie, zamiast tego Grimshaw postanowił jeszcze bardziej obrazić szatyna i zdenerwować Harry’ego.   
\- Uwielbiałem, kiedy jęczał gdy go pieprzyłem – jego usta ułożyły się w wrednym uśmiechu, a Harry resztkami silnej woli powstrzymywał się od przywalenia kuzynowi – Dalej jest taki głośny? Założę się, że tak. Takie dziwki jak on się nie zmieniają.   
Tego było za wiele! Harry już nie potrafił się powstrzymać, nie umiał utrzymać swoich nerwów na wodzy. W jednak chwili doskoczył do Grimshawa, a w następnej Nick leżał na podłodze trzymając się za krwawiący nos.  
\- Nigdy. Więcej. Nie. Mów. Tak. O. Lou – wycedził powoli przez zęby.  
*****  
\- Nareszcie Tommy zasnął – westchniecie ulgi wydostało się z ust Harry’ego, kiedy wszedł do sypialni. Louis siedział na łóżku, oparty o poduszki. Na jego nosi spoczywały okulary, a w dłoni trzymał książkę. Jednak, kiedy jego mąż pojawił się w pokoju, oderwał się od lektury, spoglądając z uśmiechem na kędzierzawego.  
\- Chodź tu mój bohaterze – zaśmiał się, odkładając książkę.  
\- Lou – jęknął Harry, jednak położył się na łóżku. Jego twarz była przy brzuchu Louisa i po chwili spoczęła na nim również jego duża dłoń, a z kolei szatyn zaczął przeczesywać gęste loki ukochanego – Jak to jest, że jego zachowanie ciebie nie rusza?  
\- Już ci mówiłem, że nie interesuje mnie Nick i to co ma do powiedzenia.  
\- Wiem – mruknął – Ale on nazwał cię dziwką - ostatnie słowo powiedział ciszej.  
\- I co z tego? Jego zdanie i jego opinia mnie nie interesuje. On jest dla mnie nikim. Wiem, że nie jestem dziwką i ty to wiesz, tak jak każda inna ważna dla mnie osoba. Gdybyś ty mnie tak nazwał, zabolałoby mnie to, ale słowa Nicka mnie nie ruszają.  
\- Nigdy bym się tak nie nazwał – przesunął głowę, aby móc spojrzeć w niebieskie oczy męża.  
\- Wiem – uśmiechnął się do niego – Szkoda mi tylko Eileen i Petera. To rozczarowanie i smutek na ich twarzach, kiedy dowiedzieli się prawdy na temat mojego związku z Nickiem. Chciało mi się płakać, kiedy mnie przepraszali za zachowanie syna.   
\- Tak – zgodził się z Louisem. Jemu również było żal wujostwa. Uwielbiał ich i patrząc na nich, gdy Louis mówił prawdę, było dla niego torturą. Jednak nie mieli wyjścia. Po tym jak Harry uderzył Nicka i zaczął po nim wrzeszczeć, byli zdezorientowani i zaskoczeni, domagając się przy tym wyjaśnień. Harry był tak nabuzowany i wściekły, że powiedział coś czego nie powinien i później nie było odwrotu. Nie można było skłamać i trzeba było powiedzieć prawdę – Myślę jednak, że się po tym pozbierają. Potrzebują tylko trochę czasu.   
\- Wiesz, tak pomyślałem sobie, aby za jakiś czas ich zaprosić. Pokażemy im, że pomimo tego co zrobił Nick, nic się nie zmieniło w naszym stosunku do nich.  
\- To dobry pomysł. Ciocia tego nie przyzna, ale znam ją na tyle dobrze, że teraz pewnie zamartwia się, że już nie będziemy chcieli się z nimi spotkać.   
\- W taki razie postanowione. Dajmy im trochę czasu na przetrawienie tego, a później ich zaprosimy do siebie lub sami ich odwiedzimy.  
\- Kocham cię – poprawił się na łóżku, aby zrównać się z mężem i móc go pocałować. Uwielbiał w Lou to, że zawsze dbał, aby każdy czuł się dobrze i nie zadręczał się niepotrzebnymi rzeczami. Pomimo tego, że minęło już tyle czasu, odkąd się związali, dalej miał wrażenie, że to sen. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ktoś tak niesamowity jak Louis należy do niego i dał mu trzy najpiękniejsze skarby – swoje serce i dwójkę wspaniałych dzieci. A wkrótce miał pojawić się jego czwarty skarb.


End file.
